En faudrait-il peu pour être heureux ?
by Aijounokoto
Summary: L'action se déroule à Suna, se situant dans Shippuden à peu près (j'arrange la trame comme cela m'arrange) : l'apparition d'une étrange jeune femme de manière pour le moins incongrue trouble le quotidien de Temari, en position maternelle entre ses deux frères. La petite famille découvrira néanmoins à quel point il pouvait être extraordinaire d'être ordinaire.
1. L'inconnue

C'était une journée banalement ennuyante pour Temari, soeur et bras droit du Kazekage, au village de Suna. Comme à son habitude, elle faisait le tour de celui-ci par soucis de contrôle et de sécurité, puis allait rendre visite à son autre frère Kankurô, occupé depuis quelques temps à élaborer une nouvelle marionnette, surpassant surement la précédente de loin, et ce afin de lui apporter un peu de son aide. Finalement, elle finissait dans l'après-midi dans la paperasse. Car aujourd'hui, le Kazekage n'était pas à son bureau : c'était son jour de repos.

En effet, depuis que Gaara avait perdu son démon, le jeune homme était rentré dans un état à la limite de la catastrophe : n'ayant plus aucune raison d'être autant insomniaque, sauf bien évidemment ses habitudes depuis sa naissance, Gaara luttait difficilement dans son esprit entre dormir ou rester à l'éveil. Pour le moment, malgré de nombreux essais, le jeune homme n'arrivait à rien, et restait toujours les yeux ouverts. Mais cela lui demandait une certaine réserve de chakra chaque jour et chaque nuit, car il ne pouvait se permettre de ne plus dormir sans aucun soutiens ninja, étant donné que Shukkaku l'ayant quitté, il n'avait plus ce qui lui donnait la force de tenir chaque jour.

Gaara arborait un caractère méconnaissable, troublant, mais aussi encombrant. Sa folie d'antan n'était pas revenue, oh cela non, loin de là, mais son comportement changeait du tout au tout, et passait du ton agressif sans aucune raison valable, aux moments où il décidait qu'il n'existerait personne d'autre que lui sur la planète où il vit. Temari redoutait un soucis dépressif, mais il n'en était rien : le sujet était juste qu'il n'arrivait aucunement à s'endormir, comme tout le monde le fait chaque soir ou pour chaque petite sieste.

Soupirante, la jeune femme ne savait plus que faire pour l'aider. Tisane, relaxations, petits conseils de stimulation de sommeil... Tout était bon, sauf utiliser le ninjutsu pour le plonger dans un sommeil quelque peu artificiel. Mais rien ne marchait. Pas même une tasse de lait chaud. Rien d'ordinaire ne marchait sur ce garçon. Et, même si cela n'était pas avouable pour elle, Temari était bien dotée d'un comportement maternelle envers ses frères, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aux petits soins chaque jour... A sa manière, bien entendu.

Alors que la fin d'après-midi approchait, Temari fut interpellé par un Jounin pour une créature non-identifiée en plein milieu du village. Intriguée, celle-ci le suivit jusqu'au beau milieu de la grande place du marché, où était posée une espèce de petite colline fait seulement de cheveux bruns.

**" Et bien, qu'il y a-t-il ? " **demandait-elle alors.

**" ... Temari-sama, ne vous est-il pas étrange de voir ainsi un amas de cheveux apparaître en plein milieu du marché, avec quelques gouttes de sang s'en échappant ? "**

L'homme voyait juste, Temari n'ayant pas remarqué le détail sanglant. Alors, avec précaution mais tout aussi doucement, elle s'approcha des cheveux et, du bout des doigts, en souleva une mèche et déceler ainsi la créature qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'il se cachait en dessous.

**" Appeler une civière, vite ! " **criait-elle à la cantonade.

Elle retourna son regard vers sa découverte : une jeune femme était ainsi recroquevillée, nu et criblée de blessures profondes et saignants abondamment. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son état de conscience, il se pourrait même qu'elle fut morte à ce moment-là. Mais Temari était tenace et tenait à l'emmener au centre hospitalier.

Devant le lit où reposait la mystérieuse jeune femme, apparemment sortie d'affaire, Temari prit le temps de la considérer un peu plus. Rien n'était entretenu chez elle : les infirmiers avaient abandonnés d'essayer de dompter son incroyable chevelure, ebouriffée de part et d'autre, criblée de noeuds indéfaisables. Avant qu'elle ne fut nettoyer, personne n'aurait cru à une peau aussi pâle sous la souillure qui régnait.

Temari commençait à ressentir un léger sentiment d'angoisse quant à la présence de la jeune femme dormant devant elle. Son état physique et son apparition si soudaine était une vrai part de mystère, et l'inquiétait quant à la sécurité du village. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle en parle au Kazekage. Lui seul, pouvait trancher pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de la comateuse.


	2. Retour du Kazekage

Deux semaines passèrent, et Temari ne savait plus que faire. Chaque jour depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnue, toujours inconsciente, à Suna, elle avait tenté tant bien que mal d'en parler à son frère, mais le Kazekage n'était décidément jamais d'humeur. Il lui arrivait même parfois de disparaître, puis de revenir le lendemain, sans que personne ne sache où est-ce qu'il était passé. Tant que le village ne courait aucun danger, et que la jeune fille était encore inconsciente, Temari pouvait endosser son rôle durant ses inexplicables absences, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas bien tenir longtemps avant que le village ne perde toute confiance en Gaara. Sachant le temps et les efforts fournis par celui-ci pour gagner cette reconnaissance de ses semblables, Temari se voyait ainsi particulièrement inquiète.

Pour ce vingtième jour depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnue, et le deuxième mois depuis l'extraction du démon, et ce pour la première fois, Temari décida de faire part de son affolement pour la situation de Suna no Kuni en allant voir son deuxième frère, toujours terré dans sa cave, où la fabrication de sa marionnette semblait décidemment interminable.

**" Kankurô, la situation est grave ! Tu m'écoutes ?! "**

Le dénommé soupira et n'écoutait qu'à peine sa soeur, qui, quelque peu sur les nerfs, arracha les outils des mains de son frère inatentif, et ne céda pas à ses railleries. Kankurô finissait donc par accepter sa défaite, et la fit asseoir en face de lui.

**" Allez, mes oreilles sont tiennes. Je t'écoute. "**

Temari se permit alors un long soupire : il était décidément bien ardu d'avoir l'attention de ses proches, au point que celle-ci se demandait même si ce ne serait finalement pas si grave que cela si elle en venait à quitter le village. Mais elle reprit ses esprits, et exposa le problème à Kankurô, à sa manière.

**" Je ne suis ni Kazekage, ni médecin, ni chef de l'armée, ni secouriste, ni une femme administrative " **commençait-elle.

**" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! " **s'étonnait son frère, visiblement aucunement au courant de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa cave.

**" Ce que je raconte ?! Je raconte qu'en ce moment j'endosse TOUTES les putains de responsabilités de Gaara, en plus de devoir prendre des gants avec lui quasiment tout le temps ! Et j'en marre, vraiment marre ! Je ne sais absolument pas m'organiser pour gérer tout ça à la fois, tous les jours, tous les jours ! Tu imagines ? Tous les jours ! Ce n'est pas mon boulot et... J'en peux tout simplement plus. " **finissait-elle dans un dernier soupire.

**" ... Tu en as parlé à Gaara ? "**

**" Ben j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Y a pas plus difficile que de l'approcher sans sentir ses ondes déprimées ! "**

Perplexe, Kankurô croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Temari. Il comprenait la détresse de sa soeur, et commençait à penser aux problèmes que cela poserait si le Kazekage continuait ainsi, et qu'il ne reprenait pas ses esprits, avec aussi bien les pays avoisinants qu'au sein même du village. Aucune guerre civile ne devait éclater dans le village, déjà bien pauvre et atteinte par les dégats causés par Deidara deux mois auparavant, encore difficile à réparer à l'état actuel des choses. Kankurô en arriva à la conclusion que le Kazekage se devait de se ressaisir vite, avant que l'économie et la défense du village ne tombent en lambeaux.

**" Bon, j'ai compris, on va le voir ce soir tous les deux, et on lui secoue un peu les puces ! "**

**" Mais je viens de te dire que... "**

**" Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? "**

Temari se fit silencieuse : pour le coup, son frère avait raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Le tout était dès lors de retrouver Gaara, et cela n'était pas chose facile, car personne ne savait si pendant ces absences, il était à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du village, bien que Temari doutait d'une telle imprudence.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient Gaara dans tous les recoins du village, Kankurô s'arrêta un moment et tendit l'oreille, ce qui attira l'attention de sa soeur qui fit de même. Des cris se faisaient entendre. Paniquée, elle prit son éventail en mains par précaution, jura un moment, avant de courir en vitesse voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, suivie de près par son frère.

S'arrêtant sur un toit pour une vue plus dégagée, ils pouvaient appercevoir une longue tignasse brune s'agiter à droite et à gauche : ces cris venaient de la jeune inconnue, qui s'était échappée du centre hospitalier. Les habitants avaient pris leur distance, mais l'entouraient, l'observaient, renforçant ainsi une forte pression sur elle.

La jeune fille paraîssait particulièrement instable, et attaquait maladroitement quiconque approchait de trop près avec un morceau de verre, peut-être provenant d'une vitre, lui saignant quelque peu la main. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, et grommelait des paroles inaudibles ou non-articulées lorsque c'était crié. C'était comme si elle s'adressait aussi bien à elle-même qu'à ceux qui l'observaient ainsi.

Temari s'apprêtait alors à intervenir afin de la calmer et disperser la population, mais elle ne put arriver à elle qu'un fin voile de sable emprisonnait petit à petit l'inconnue qui, cernée, ne put que s'agenouiller là où elle se trouvait, le regard perdu, et s'assombrissant de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'approcher d'elle avec une stature considérable.

**" Gaara ! " **s'écria Temari.

**" Temari... " **commençait le dénommé en composant un signe des mains, **" éloignez ces gens, je m'en occupe. "**

Gaara s'arrêta à distance raisonnable de la jeune fille et fit épaissir le voile de sable pour les enfermer dans une sphère où aucun son n'était audible aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

**" Hé... Tu crois que s'il fait ça, c'est qu'elle est dangereuse ? " **osait demander Kankurô.

**" J'en sais rien... " **lui répondait-elle alors. **" Mais en tout cas, il fait enfin son boulot de Kazekage ! " **souriait-elle.

Après plusieurs longues heures passées dans la prison de sable, les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, à distance éloignée. Tandis que Gaara gardait son calme, accroupit et fixant la jeune fille, celle-ci était contre le mur, recroquevillée et cachée derrière sa chevelure brune négligée, gardant tout de même un oeil sur lui. Après une tentative de communication vouée à l'échec, c'était comme s'ils jouaient au roi du silence, attendant qu'elle se décide à prononcer mot. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle demeurait silencieuse.

Finalement, la jeune fille daigna faire entendre sa voix et murmura à tel point que Gaara ne percevait que des jurons et des excuses par-ci par-là.

**" A qui adresses-tu ces grossiertés ? " **osait-il demander.

Elle eut un léger sursaut à l'entente de ces mots et reprit son silence quelques instants. Mais prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre, elle lui répondit finalement qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment.

**" Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? " **demandait-elle.

**" Je m'appelle Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. "**

Face à l'absence de réciprocité de présentation, il lui demandait alors : **" As-tu un nom ? "**

**" Il me semble que... que oui. Je crois que c'est... Nina. "**

**" Et qui t'as fait cela ? " **lui demandait-il en pointant ses cicatrices du doigt.

**" ... Je ne sais plus vraiment non plus... "**

A la nuit tombée, Gaara brisa les murs de sable et accompagna la dénommée Nina au bâtiment administratif central de Suna, où se trouvait notamment son bureau. Au sous-sol se trouvait une sorte de dortoir pour les étrangers en manque de logement. Il l'a fit alors installer dans une chambre, puis revint à son bureau, où l'attendait son frère, les bras croisés et adossé contre le mur.

**" Tu as mis un de ces temps... "**

**" ... Où est Temari ? "**

**" Chez elle, elle a sacrément besoin de dormir avec tout le boulot qu'elle a sur les bras, pour sauver ta satané peau de Kazekage. " **le réprimandait-il.

A ces dires, Gaara abaissa la tête, puis la releva, des excuses à la bouche. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau, joigna ses mains, puis ferma les yeux, afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir à la situation.

**" Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à dormir j'imagine."**

**" Non... Et c'est assez énervant. "**

**"Hmm... Et alors, cette fille ? "**

Gaara prit le temps de soupirer et de légèrement s'étirer avant de lui répondre que ce n'était pas très concluant.

**" Tout ce que je sais, c'est son nom et un passé flou : elle s'appelle Nina, et n'a jamais pu réellement voir la lumière du jour. Elle avait été enfermée depuis toute petite. Elle m'a aussi parlé d'une sorte de **_**"magie maléfique" **_**qui aurait libéré son corps mais enfermé son esprit. "**

**" ... Comment ça ? "**

**" Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas seule dans son esprit. "**

**" Oh, une schizophrène ? "**

**" Je ne pense pas. Plutôt victime d'un Ninjutsu dangereux. ... Avec une organisation comme Akatsuki, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. "**

Kankurô resta interdit un moment avant de répondre.

**" Alors elle serait aussi... ?! "**

**" Non, enfin, je ne pense pas non plus. "**

**" Tu ne penses pas mais... "**

Mais il n'insista pas plus et laissa Gaara à sa réflexion tout en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez cette étrangère, quelque chose de particulièrement inhabituel. Ce n'était ni démoniaque, ni une possible force inconnue. Mais quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, et qu'il était bien décidé à découvrir.


	3. Compassion difficile

**" Nina ? Nina, ouvre-moi, c'est Temari ! "**

A force de toquer à la porte de la chambre assignée à la nouvelle arrivée, Nina finissait par ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme, et lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de celle-ci, ce qui l'effraya quelque peu.

Temari lui prit alors la main et la traina en dehors du bâtiment administratif.

**" A force de rester croupir dans ta chambre, tu vas ramollir ! "** s'amusait-elle à lui dire.

Elle l'entraina ainsi dans le centre ville et la fit passer dans les quelques commerces du village tenant encore debout depuis le passage de Deidara. La jeune Nina observait aux alentours la bonne humeur des habitants malgré la pauvreté des lieux. Rien ne semblait l'étonner, et pourtant, elle restait là, plantée au milieu de la place, à tous les regarder attentivement. Temari esquissa un sourire difficile.

**"Aaah... Avec cet idiot de gars de l'akatsuki, le village est dans un assez piteux état... "**

**"... Akatsu... ki ? "**

**" Mais bon ! Grâce à Gaara, je pense qu'une bonne partie d'entre nous ne perdra pas le sourire ! " **souriait-elle à son tour.

Ainsi parlé, Temari ne perdit pas plus de temps et entraina de nouveau Nina en lui prenant la main.

Depuis les quelques jours qu'elle s'était éveillée, Nina passait son temps dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur son lit. Avec aucune fenêtre, il lui arrivait de se sentir angoissée, et de se mettre à crier sans raison apparente. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, Temari était toujours la première arrivée pour la calmer. L'intervention de Gaara n'était pas réellement nécessaire, la jeune fille ne paraissait n'avoir absolument aucune force.

Faible, angoissée, névrosée, pratiquement folle, il n'y avait aucune raison particulière de la garder sous surveillance à Suna. Pourtant, Gaara continuait de ressentir quelque chose d'étrangement inhabituel du corps de Nina. Et c'était surement pour cette raison qu'il ne l'approchait pas vraiment, parfois même l'ignorait.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de sa santé mentale. Gaara pouvait clairement sentir la solitude qui la hantait depuis surement une existence entière. Peut-être même une forme de rejet. De la souffrance, et du regret.

Gaara avait rencontré bon nombre de personnes pour le moins assez spéciales, tout comme Naruto, tout aussi possédé. Mais il n'avait eu jamais cette impression dérangeante que quelque chose n'allait pas chez qui que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il décida de confier à Temari la responsabilité d'emmener la jeune fille à Konoha, afin qu'elle se fasse examiner par l'équipe la plus compétente médicalement parlant, en espérant en savoir plus sur son identité, sur ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'elle fait par ici. Comprendre, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Dans un petit coiffeur, Nina était installée sur une chaise devant un miroir, et subissait les soupires de celle qui s'occupait d'elle. Ses cheveux extraordinairement longs ont été maltraités, et devaient être coupés. Mais ils étaient tellement abimés que personne ne trouvait d'autre solution que de couper au ras du crane. Lorsque cela fut finit, Nina s'observa, les cheveux aussi courts que sur la tête d'un garçon, dans la glace. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**" Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?! " **s'affolait Temari avant de voir la coiffure de la jeune fille.

Temari se rendit compte que s'être faite ainsi coupée les cheveux la rendait particulièrement laide. Ses yeux noirs et sans vie n'arrangeaient rien, et sa peau était bien trop pâle pour lui donner le jolie teint d'une fille aussi jeune. Nina ne respirait aucune vie, et semblait mourir peu à peu.

**" C'est la première fois... Que je vois à quoi je ressemble... " **disait-elle alors que ses pleures s'intensifiaient. **" Je comprends maintenant pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me cachait des autres... "**

C'était une première pour la kunoichi. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une pareille situation. Jamais n'avait-elle rencontrée une personne aussi détruite. Mais surtout, jamais elle ne se retrouvait devant une personne en se disant à quel point elle était pathétique. Aucune pitié ne se faisait sentir. Aucune compassion. Temari était dans l'incapacité de la comprendre, quand bien même elle s'y essayait. Bien pire que cela, elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange qui s'émanait d'elle, tout comme son frère.

**" ... Bon, calme-toi ! ... Ah ! Je sais ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? Ma robe est bien trop grande pour toi... "**

Nina fit signe de la tête que ce n'était pas nécessaire. N'ayant aucune confiance en elle, elle considérait que ce n'était aucunement la peine de se déranger pour elle.

**" ... Demain... Nous partons pour Konoha. "**

**" ... Konoha ? "**

**" Un village allié. ... Il serait possible que là-bas... Nous arrivions à un peu mieux te connaitre. "**

Nina se serra le bras de la main, si fort qu'elle se griffait presque. Elle sentait qu'elle inquiétait, elle-même se demandait ce qu'elle était réellement, et pourquoi était-elle arrivée là.

Quelques temps plus tard, Temari quitta Nina à l'escalier menant au sous-sol des dortoirs. Elle monta jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage et entra sans gêne. Gaara ne semblait pourtant pas bien occupé. Les dossiers fraichement terminés de lire, de classer, de signer ou de remplir, il était accroupi au rebord de la grande fenêtre de la pièce.

**" Temari ? "**

La dénommée soupira et se rapprocha de lui, pour venir ainsi s'adosser au rebord de la fenêtre à ses côtés. Ils restèrent alors silencieux un moment. C'était ainsi depuis toujours, Gaara étant de nature calme et réservée, il n'y avait jamais besoin de combler un silence pour ne pas se faire mal voir. Temari avait appris à apprécier cette sérénité avec son frère. Et c'était pratiquement aussi le cas de Kankurô.

**" On a de la chance... Nina est plutôt obéissante, elle ne pose aucun problème. "**

**"... Hm. "**

**" Seulement... Pour partir demain, elle m'a parlé d'une condition. "**

**" Une condition ? Pense-t-elle qu'elle a le choix ? "**

**" Alors, une recommandation. Mais je ne sens pas que ça va te plaire. ... Elle souhaite que ce soit toi qui l'accompagne. "**

Gaara tourna son regard vers sa soeur, étonné. En effet, c'était pour le moins déplaisant.

**" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. " **se contentait-il de répondre.

**" ... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça fait deux mois que je fais ton travail à ta place. Je peux bien tenir une petite semaine de plus, le temps que vous fassiez l'aller et retour. "**

Gaara changea son regard par des yeux colériques. Être Kazekage, ne pas arriver à dormir avec pourtant une fatigue considérable, devoir s'occuper d'escorter une fille dont il n'avait pas grand chose à faire... Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait déjà isolé loin de toutes ces futilités depuis un bon moment. Malheureusement, c'était ce que l'on appelait avoir des responsabilités.

**" Ne sois pas si froid... Cette fille ne connait ni ses origines, ni le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Si ça se trouve, c'est une habitante de Suna. "**

**" J'ai compris. " **disait-il dans un soupire**. " C'est une erreur de sa part, le lui as-tu précisé ? "**

**" Ouais. Je lui ai dis que t'étais d'une humeur massacrante. " **soupirait-elle à son tour, toutefois plus longuement.

Gaara esquissa un léger rire amusé, et échangea un regard de complicité avec sa soeur. Décidément, avoir changé depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto lui avait permi de connaître le sens de la famille. Il s'excusa donc de lui donner encore plus de travail, et lui promi de longs jours de repos dès son retour.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, devant l'entrée du village. Gaara se tient devant une foule de villageois, et prends la peine d'expliquer son départ et la date du retour, ainsi que de les rassurer sur la protection du village.

**" Konoha n'est pas bien loin de Suna, c'est pourquoi il m'est possible de dresser une protection aux entrées à distance grâce au sable environnant. Temari représente toute autorité militaire durant mon absence. "**

_**" C'est impossible ! Gérer son chakra à cette distance ?! C'est de la folie, quand est-ce qu'il a appris à aussi bien maîtriser tout ça ? " **_pensait Kankurô en entendant ces mots.

Alors que Gaara quitta les habitants pour rejoindre Nina, Temari fit comprendre à Kankurô qu'il fallait faire confiance à leur petit frère.

**" A force de rester jours et nuits dans ta cave... Décidémment, toi ! " **riait-elle alors.

La vérité était que lors de ses absences depuis deux mois, Gaara ne trouvait son énergie seulement dans un travail rigoureux de ses capacités, en les poussant au-delà de leurs limites. Aucun de ses proches ne savaient encore à quel point sa force a évoluée depuis qu'il était revenu à Suna no Kuni.

**" Allons-y. " **disait-il à Nina.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Temari les retint encore un peu, et donna une petite boite dans les mains de la jeune fille. Face à l'incompréhension de celle-ci, elle lui expliqua que ce n'était que des cachets, à prendre par trois deux fois par jours.

**" ... Mais pour quoi faire ? " **lui demandait Nina, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que c'était, et à quoi cela servait.

**" Ne discute pas, prends les ! Tu verras bien vite à quoi ils servent. "**

Sur ces mots, Temari lui souria chaleureusement, fit un signe à son frère, et les laissa partir. Incrédule, Kankurô lui demanda à son tour ce que cela pouvait bien être.

**" Juste un petit cadeau, " **lui répondait-elle**, "pour rendre ses yeux un peu moins tristes. "**


	4. Laideur indiscrête

Voilà déjà une journée entière que le Kazekage et l'étrangère de Suna sont partis pour le village de Konoha. Durant tout le trajet qu'ils effectuaient à pied, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé ni mot ni regard. Gaara avançait à l'avant, tandis que Nina restait à l'arrière, le suivant, le regard porté sur ce qui l'entoure.

C'était comme si Nina ne connaissait absolument rien du monde extérieur. Elle semblait absolument tout découvrir, mais malheureusement, ne pouvait en profiter, au vu de l'état moral dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Alors que la nuit était déjà présente, les jambes de la jeune fille se mirent à faiblir et à trembler. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'écrouler à terre, ayant atteint sa limite physique malgré la marche lente qu'ils entreprenaient depuis leur départ.

Un filait de sable la rattrapa délicatement avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Gaara se retourna alors et fit marche arrière, pour porter la faiblarde sur son dos. Il n'avait aucunement pensé au fait que Nina devait se reposer, et avoir une nuit de sommeil. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'accéssible pour lui. Néanmoins, il se sentait idiot d'avoir agit égoïstement. Malheureusement, aucun hotel n'était présent à moins de plusieurs kilomètres. Gaara entreprit donc de faire un détour en dehors du chemin et l'allongea sur une platrée d'herbe, puis forma un coussin de terre retournée pour y reposer sa tête. Il déposa sa jarre au sol puis alla s'accroupir non loin de la jeune fille.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Nina se réveilla doucement, et se redressa lentement. Aucun rêve, aucun cauchemar ne l'avait hantée de son sommeil. Elle avait dormie profondément, comme jamais elle ne semblait avoir dormie de toute sa vie. C'était presque si elle se sentait paisible. Se frottant les yeux, elle ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte de la présence de Gaara accroupit derrière elle. C'est en l'entendant soupirer qu'elle se retourna vers lui.

**" Oh, tu étais là. "**

**" Comme depuis que nous sommes parti. " **faisait-il remarquer en croisant ses bras.

Nina ne répondit rien à cela et prit un temps pour retrouver une vue claire ainsi que ses esprits. Gaara en profita pour l'observer un moment, ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire depuis son arrivée. Il remarquait ainsi la laideur de son visage et de son corps, surement du au fait qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour se mettre en valeur, plutôt fine, petite mais dont aucune forme n'était perceptible. Il y avait aussi ce manque de vie dans ses yeux, et ce teint maladif de détresse qui n'arrangeait rien. Nina ne prenait aucunement soins d'elle, et ne semblait pas en avoir l'envie.

**" Pourquoi as-tu insister pour que ce soit moi qui t'y emmène ? " **demandait-il enfin.

Elle ne réponda pas de suite, mais se contenta de prendre la petite boite de Temari. Elle en compta les cachets, et constata qu'elle en avait assez encore pour deux jours. Elle en avala alors trois, comme elle le lui avait indiqué.

**" Hm... Parce que tu n'essayes pas d'avoir pitié surement. "**

**" Seulement pour ça ? "** s'étonnait-il à l'entente de ces dires.

**" C'est bien suffisant "** lui répondait-elle, **" Temari est spéciale, je l'aime bien... Mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle me regarde avec ces yeux là. Toi... Tu n'as pas essayé de me regarder une seule fois. "**

Après un nouveau silence, Nina porta son regard à ses mains et continua de s'expliquer.

**" Si tu ne me regardes pas, tu ne peux pas voir à quel point je suis cassée, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne tenteras pas d'avoir de la compassion. "**

**" ... Sauf que je te vois. "**

**" ... Hein ? "**

Face au visage incrédule de Nina, Gaara laissa échapper un léger rire.

**" Désolé, mais les apparences ne m'intéressent pas. Ta présence est juste perturbante tant que nous n'en connaissons pas plus sur toi. "**

**" Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose de spécial à vous faire découvrir. Je pense juste n'être qu'une pauvre folle amnésique. "**

**" Tu n'es pas curieuse de connaître ton passé à ce que je vois... "**

**" Si mon passé m'a rendu dans un état pareil... Pas vraiment non. "**

Gaara prit un nouveau temps pour l'observer une fois de plus. Il commençait à comprendre l'envie de Temari de lui redonner vie. Sa présence était dérangeante non pas par son apparence physique négligée et maladive, mais par aucune présence de personnalité. La jeune fille ne semblait qu'être l'opposé d'elle-même et ne se révélait aucunement. Il s'avouait alors être tout aussi curieux de connaître ce qui se cache derrière ce teint verdâtre. C'est ainsi qu'il toucha des doigts la pointe de ses cheveux, et attira ainsi son attention sur ceux-ci.

**" Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? "**

Nina, quelque peu troublée par ce contact physique, se recula un moment comme si elle voulait se protégée de lui. Finalement, elle porta son attention sur ses cheveux, et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient poussés un peu au-dessus de ses épaules.

**" Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? "**

Elle porta alors son regard sur la boite de cachets que lui avait donné Temari le matin même.

**" Ce sont des accélérateurs, " **lui répondit Gaara, **" ils permettent de changer l'apparence en accélérant sa vitesse naturelle pour des missions d'espionnage. "**

**" ... ça existe vraiment ? "**

**" Ceux-là n'agiront que sur tes cheveux. Dans deux jours, ils seront plus longs et auront retrouvés une texture différente. Dans ton cas, surement plus soignée. "**

Nina ne comprenait aucunement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait alors donné ces cachets. A quoi cela allait-il servir de lui embellir sa chevelure ? Elle n'en resterait pas moins laide. Mais cela, ça restait à voir, et c'était ce que pensait Temari en confiant à Gaara la mission de la détendre un peu avant de la faire entourée de médecins à Konoha.

**" Demain, nous passerons une journée en ville le temps que tu reprennes des forces. "**

**" Je vais très bien. "**

**" Tu es très faible, sache-le. J'aimerais éviter que tu t'évanouisses en plein chemin, tu as beau être petite et le corps frêle, tu n'en pèses pas moins lourd. "**

Nina n'eut aucune réaction face à cela, mais se contenta de continuer de tâter les pointes de ses cheveux, toujours aussi étonnée. Elle proposa à Gaara de continuer de marcher de suite, venant de se réveiller et n'étant plus fatiguée. Les deux jeunes gens se remirent alors en route pour une ville avoisinante, où Gaara devait commencer sa mission de lui faire découvrir les petits plaisirs de la vie, dans le but de la réanimer quelque peu moralement parlant.

_**" Temari... Tu as beau agir comme un garçon manqué, tu possèdes un vrai coeur de femme. " **_pensais alors Gaara.


	5. Matsuri

Arrivés au village le plus proche de leur arrêt de la nuit précédente, Nina et Gaara restaient debout au milieu d'une grande rue commerciale et touristique. Temari avait beau avoir confié la mission à Gaara de détendre un peu Nina, celui-ci ne prenait lui-même jamais réellement le temps de se relaxer, et de profiter de ce qui l'entourait. Tout le temps qu'il passait était consacré à son bureau ou au rebord de sa fenêtre. Il lui arrivait aussi de s'entrainer seul dans un terrain dégagé, pour ne perdre aucune de ses capacités au combat, lui valant un tel titre qu'est celui de Kazekage.

**" Ooooh ! ça sent si booooon ! "**

Gaara se retourna, ayant perdu Nina de vue. Celle-ci se trouvait à fixer la jeune femme qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi devant un stand de brochettes de viande grillée. L'inconnue en acheta une et, la goutant, exprima un délice qui intrigua Nina. Celle-ci se rapprocha des grillades, observa la nouriture qui s'y trouvait, et se mit à sentir à plein nez. C'est ainsi que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. L'odeur qui s'en échappait semblait plutôt agréable pour elle.

Gaara se rapprocha du marchant et en acheta quelques unes. Il lui en tendit alors une, qu'elle hésitait un moment à prendre.

**" Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Goûtes-y. "**

Nina hésita encore un moment, le regarda, puis prit une bouchée de la brochette. En machant, rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandirent une fois de plus de surprise. Le goût de la viande tendre grillée et caramélisée par une sauce soja sucrée était pour elle d'un délice inexplicable. Elle prit une autre de ses mains, et n'hésitait plus à pratiquement toutes les engloutir d'une vitesse inégalable. Mais avant que la dernière n'y passe tout autant, Nina s'arrêta et observa Gaara un moment.

**" Qu'il y a-t-il ? " **lui demandait celui-ci.

**" Tu n'as pas faim ? "**

Alors que Gaara s'apprêtait à refuser de manger quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait face à face avec la dernière brochette et la fumée appétissante et chaude de la viande : Nina le lui en tendait une, et semblait insister innocemment du regard, presque déçue d'elle-même d'avoir pratiquement tout prit sans penser à son accompagnateur. Il se sentit sans aucun moyen de décliner, puis finissait par la prendre et la manger à son tour. Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout engloutit à cette vitesse pour rien, car cette nourriture était réellement délicieuse. A dire vrai, cela devait faire un certain temps que Gaara n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon. C'était même rare que son ventre réclame à en manger plus, alors qu'il n'en avait prit qu'une simple bouchée.

Ce moment n'était qu'un parmis tant d'autres car, durant cette journée, le Kazekage fit faire le tour de la grande rue avec sa protégée afin de s'adonner aux différentes activités proposées. Restauration, ventes, jeux... Nina semblait bien curieuse, et souhaitait s'essayer à absolument tous les stands. Et ce n'était pas contre Gaara, qui s'avouait prendre quelque peu de plaisir en découvrant lui aussi ce qu'il ne connaissait que si peu.

Le soir venue, cette fois-ci, le jeune homme réserva une chambre d'hôtel où loger la nuit. Celle-ci ne contenait qu'un unique lit, mais cela ne posait aucun soucis, étant donné que Gaara ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre et s'y installa au rebord, comme il devait faire à peu près tous les soirs lorsqu'il est à son village, alors que Nina alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur le lit, baillant, épuisée.

**" Tant de monde, tant de rires... Si j'avais vécu cela auparavant, je n'en ai pas le moindres souvenir. " **lui disait-elle en partageant ses impressions de la journée.

**" Il n'y a pas ce genre de fête de quartier à Suna... Alors je n'ai jamais réellement connu ça non plus. "**

**" En tant que Kazekage, tu peux en intégrer là-bas, non ?"**

**" Ce serait une perte de temps... "**

Cette dernière phrase lança un silence légèrement froid dans la pièce. Nina ne savait que répondre d'autre, et préférait même se taire. Pendant ce petit temps où elle avait abaissé la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds qu'elle mouvait l'un contre l'autre, la mine dégoutée de ce qu'elle voyait, Gaara en profita pour l'observer une fois de plus. Elle avait certes les cheveux qui avaient encore légèrement poussés, mais son regard manquait toujours de vie, sa peau était toujours comme celle d'un cadavre, et cette robe ne lui allait décidémment aucunement. Il abaissa alors à son tour son regard vers les pieds qu'elle regardait avec autant de dégout, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de particulier, ou en tout cas, rien qui pouvait justifier une telle expression. Nina n'avait pas une bonne image d'elle-même, et se regardait dans le moindres détail comme un monstre qui n'aurait pas du voir le jour.

**" Tu n'as pas de lit ? Ou alors, nous dormons dans le même lit ? "**

Ces dires réveilla le jeune homme de ses pensées, qui l'a détrompa de suite. Face à ses yeux interrogatif, il tenta de lui expliquer qu'il était incapable de trouver le sommeil pour le moment, sans pour autant lui parler de Shukaku.

**" Alors ces cernes... Sont réelles ? "**

**" Si tu crois que j'ai le temps de me maquiller... "**

**" J'en doutais, excuse-moi. "**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Contrairement à Temari, Nina ne trouvait pour le moment rien d'apaisant dans des moments aussi calme. Elle avait elle-même l'impression d'avoir bien trop vécu dans le silence pour pouvoir ainsi l'apprécier. Elle avait aussi cette impression qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie. Alors elle n'hésitait plus, et était propice à devenir une fille plutôt bavarde.

**" J'ai mentie à Suna. Il me reste un souvenir de mon passé. "**

Cette phrase eu le don d'attirer son attention, mais celui-ci fut vite détrompé en apprenant que ce souvenir n'avait aucun lien avec son identité, car Nina commençait par lui parler d'une petite chanson infantile comme un remède au manque de sommeil d'un enfant.

**" Je ne suis plus un enfant, et aucune berceuse ne me fut chantée. Je doute que ça marche sur moi désormais. " **disait-il en adressant une expression impassible envers la lune.

**" Tu as tord. Les comptines endorment aussi les adultes. "**

N'obtenant ni réaction, ni réponse à cela, Nina décida de le laisser en paix et d'aller se coucher. Elle se blottit donc à l'intérieur de la couverture, et s'endormie aussitôt.

Dans la nuit, Gaara n'avait guère d'autre occupation que d'alterner entre la surveillance de la rue et des aller et venues des quelques éveillés restant, ainsi que son observation de Nina. Que pensait-il déceler en l'observant ainsi à son insu ? Gaara n'en savait rien, mais espérait pouvoir l'analyser en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mais cette nuit, tout ce qu'il pu voir n'était qu'une jeune fille qui se maintenait en boule sous sa couette pour s'y sentir en sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, Gaara revint d'une promenade matinale à la chambre. Mais quand il ouvra celle-ci, il ne trouva aucune jeune fille ni dans le lit, ni dans la petite salle de bain qui restait ouverte et inutilisée. La fenêtre était refermée, et elle avait littéralement disparu. Soucieux, Gaara regretta de s'en être éloigné, et peinait à ressentir si cela était mauvais parce qu'elle pouvait être éventuellement dangereuse, ou parce qu'elle pourrait être elle-même en danger.

Il sortit de la chambre, alla payer à la réception et se percha sur un toît en observant tout d'abord la grande rue commerçante où avait encore lieu le matsuri. Il chercha du regard au moindres recoin, et finit par voir ce qui semblait être ce qu'il recherchait du coin de l'oeil, entrer dans une petite taverne. Il y descendit donc et chercha dans la salle, alors qu'un serveur tentait tant bien que mal de le faire asseoir à une table. Par respect, il lui accorda finalement un peu d'attention et alla s'installer quelque part, soupirant.

**" Je n'ai pas le droit d'être toute seule ? "**

Gaara se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle lui souriait grandement, ensuite parce qu'elle ne ressemblait guère à la jeune inconnue de son village : ses yeux s'étaient agrandit et étaient d'un bleu qui lui était étrangement familié. Son visage n'avait plus aucune marque de désespoire et était certes, particulièrement pâle, mais d'un teint plus sain que la veille. Mais ce n'était pas tout, et cela, il le remarquait en la voyant se déplacer pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu du dos et semblaient en effet en meilleur santé, un peu plus épais, et qui plus est, coiffés. Il semblait même qu'elle se les étaient arrangé de sorte que sa coiffure changeait totalement la vision que l'on pouvait avoir de son visage. Le seul élément qui faisait qu'il l'avait reconnu, était la robe de Temari qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée.

Face au regard particulièrement surprit de Gaara, Nina esquissait un nouveau sourire satisfait, mais commençait à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence.

**" Je suis allée là où Temari voulait que je sois. Ce matin, quand tu es parti, tu m'as réveillée, et en me regardant dans le miroir... Je me suis dis que je pouvais aller faire un tour. Je me sentais un peu différente. Et depuis que je suis allée m'arranger ma sale tignasse, je me sens de meilleur humeur. "**

**" Ce n'est pas seulement le faire de d'être faite coiffée, tu as changée du tout au tout. Si tu n'étais pas restée dans ces habits, je ne t'aurais réellement pas reconnu. "**

**" Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça bien ou mal. "**

**" Ne compte pas sur moi pour te répondre. "**

Redonner un peu de vie à cette jeune fille étaient les parfaits termes pour lui correspondre, car celle-ci, en ne passant qu'une simple journée à se faire plaisir et à se détendre, et suite à une nuit de sommeil, avait changé littéralement d'un physique dépressif et cadavrique pour aller vers un physique joyeux, emplie d'une fougue d'une jeunesse dont elle n'avait jamais eu réellement accès. Désormais, Nina faisait réellement son âge, et ne cessait de profiter de sa possiblité de sourire à tout va. Sa manière de s'exprimer avait tout autant changé en quelque chose de plus enjoué, voir même avait quelque chose d'excessif. Le tavernier revint à leur rencontre et leur déposa un pichet d'alcool devant eux. Une fois parti, Gaara soupira.

**" Tu n'as pas l'âge de boire tu sais. " lui disait-il alors.**

**" Et tu peux me dire quelle âge j'ai ? "**

Devant la non réponse de son interlocuteur, elle haussa les épaules, reprit son ton enjoué et ria légèrement en lui disant qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindres idée non plus de quelle âge elle pouvait bien avoir.

**" Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? "**

**" 19 ans. "**

**" Oh ! Tu n'as donc non plus atteint la majorité ! "**

Gaara haussa à son tour des épaules devant la jeune fille qui goutait à la boisson. Mais une grimace se fit ressentir.

Quelques instants plus tard, cette fois-ci, ce fut autour de Nina de guider Gaara à l'intérieur de la ville. Elle le fit ainsir sortir de la grande rue principale, et s'engagea dans une petite allée où se trouvait un petit restaurant de spécialités de la région. Elle le fit entrer et lui fit gouter tous les mets qu'elle avait elle même gouté le matin même. Son visage s'enjouait à mesure qu'elle observait le délice que son accompagnateur ressentait au fil de la dégustation.

**" Je ne suis pas la seule idiote qui ne connait rien de la vie, à ce que je vois. "**

**" Qui traites-tu d'idiot ?**

**" Désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser. "**

Gaara n'en répondit rien et termina son assiette. Nina tentait de communiquer, et même de sympathiser avec le jeune homme, mais celui-ci avait des réactions souvent assez sèches, et elle ne cessait alors de s'excuser, ne connaissant absolument rien des règles et des limites sociales. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et c'était surement là le seul point commun qu'ils pouvaient partager. L'ignorance. Enfin du moins, pour elle, de ce côté là, car sans nul doutes que Gaara connaissait son métier de Kazekage sur le bout des doigts, et devait connaître la difficulté de l'affrontement de la réalité de la vie. Mais en ce qui concernait les relations sociales et les sorties de détente, il semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

**" On ne devrait pas repartir pour Konoha ? Suna ne peut pas trop attendre ton retour, je pense. " proposait-elle.**

**" Oui, tu as raison. "**

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent donc et repartirent sur le chemin du village ninja en question. Sur le chemin, Nina prit le temps de le remercier d'avoir prit le temps de lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, et de lui avoir apporté un peu de joie au coeur. Ces paroles sonnaient avec une véritable sincérité, qui perturbait quelque peu Gaara, toujours méfiant de ce qu'il ressentait toujours à son sujet, cette étrange impression que le laissait perplexe, tout comme le jour de son arrivée. Fort heureusement, ils arrivèrent bien vite à Konoha.


	6. Vérités et nouveaux troubles

**[ **_Bonjour à ceux qui me lisent ! Ceci est un petit mot de l'auteur !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir adressé un petit mot dès le premier chapitre, en me relisant je me rends compte que c'était quelque peu froid._

_Ensuite, je m'excuse pour la faute que j'ai faite à Shukaku en ayant ajouté un k de trop au premier chapitre... Et pour quelques éventuelles fautes que je n'aurais pas encore repéré. Si quelqu'un peu me conseiller une manière de modifier le fichier du chapitre sans devoir le supprimer, et tout chambouler, je veux bien de vos conseils !_

_Ensuite, évidemment, un petit commentaire (review ici) est toujours le bienvenue ! J'avoue que j'aime bien savoir ce qu'on pense de mes idées, ou si on a des critiques à me faire sur mon style d'écriture ou quoi que ce soit ! C'est comme ça qu'on avance. Puis, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute grosse incohérence avec l'anime, (attention, pas le manga, je ne l'ai jamais lu), en tenant compte bien entendu que j'ai tout de même arrangé la trame comme cela me chantait. Mais si un de mes changement vous dérange de trop ou qu'il y a une trop grosse incohérence pour que ce soit fait exprès, je vous en prie, faites le moi savoir !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous pour les prochains chapitres ! (ce sera surement une fiction assez longue :p). _**]**

Depuis la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage de Suna no Kuni, Naruto était exaspéré de ne pas se voir attribuer la moindres mission au dessus du rang C. Depuis leur retour, et surtout du rapport des Jounin sur la mission, c'était comme si Tsunade et Shizune faisaient au mieux pour lui éviter de quitter le village, et ainsi de rester sous surveillance, ce afin qu'il n'ait pas à affronter un seul membre de l'Akatsuki.  
Devant son bol de ramens chez Ichiraku, il se permit de lancer un long et bruyant soupire.

**" Naruto, "** commençait Sakura, assise à côté de lui et venant de terminer son bol, **" ne recommence pas à te plaindre, n'oublie pas que c'est surement parce que tu es encore Genin ! "**

En entendant ces mots, cela n'arrangea rien et déprima plutôt d'autant plus le jeune ninja. Sakura n'osait alors rien ajouter, comprenant son agacement d'être ainsi enfermé au village, surtout étant donné leur pâle avancement au sujet sensible qu'était celui d'Uchiha Sasuke.

**" Allez ! Tsunade-sama veut nous attribuer une nouvelle mission, ne te décourage pas ! " **lui souriait-elle finalement.

**" Sakura-chan... "**

Se sentir ainsi soutenu tout de même réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme et le remit sur pied aussitôt. Ils payèrent leur déjeuner et se dirrigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage, dans l'espoir d'avancer un jour. Naruto envisageait même de passer l'examen Chuunin de nouveau, ayant grandement gagné en force depuis la première fois. Peut-être trouverait-il deux autres personnes encore Genin qui seraient assez motivées pour l'accompagner dans ses aventures. Pour le moment, il entra avec Sakura dans le bureau de Tsunade, sans même frapper ou aucune politesse de ce genre. Souriant, il exprimait une certaine hâte pour découvrir quelle serait sa nouvelle mission. Mais dans son élan, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, venant d'interférer dans une discussion entre l'Hokage et deux autres personnes. De dos, il pouvait reconnaître l'un d'eux entre milles : Gaara, son ami Kazekage et ancien Jinchuuriki, contre qui il se sentait aussi bien en sérieuse compétition que dans une profonde amitié née dun passé commun.

Soudainement fou de joie de le retrouver à Konoha, Naruto s'approcha de lui vivement et lui tapa dans le dos afin de l'accueillir. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui posait un million de questions sur comment cela se passait depuis, comme il allait, comment allaient les autres et, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'être Kazekage. Il y avait malheureusement bien trop de questions à la fois pour que Gaara puisse répondre, ce qui amusa le jeune homme, qui adressa au blond un sourire amical, tout aussi heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Mais quand Naruto arriva à la question sur sa raison de sa venue au village sans n'avoir prévenu quiconque, il détourna alors le regard vers la deuxième personne, qui n'était qu'autre que Nina. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindres nouvelle question, ce fut Sakura qui s'avançait pour accueillir le Kazekage comme elle se devait de le faire.

**" As-tu eu l'occasion de pouvoir dormir depuis, Gaara-kun ? "** demandait celle-ci à l'intéressé.

**" Je m'y essaye toujours. "** lui répondait-il simplement.

Sakura se rendit soudainement compte de l'intéruption d'un rendez-vous entre deux Kage, et s'excusa vivement auprès de son maître, Tsunade, avant d'essayer de faire sortir Naruto par la force.

**" Attend, Sakura ! "** intervint l'Hokage avant qu'ils ne furent sortis, **" Je vais avoir besoin de toi, approche par ici s'il te plait. "**

Sakura lâcha Naruto et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Observant son maître, elle détourna le regard vers là où Tsunade avait les yeux posés, sur la jeune fille qui lui était inconnue. En la regardant de près, elle remarquait que ces vêtements appartenaient bien à Temari... Et que cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

**" Je te présente Nina, son nom de famille est inconnu. Elle est apparu au village de Suna... Et nous aurions besoin d'un examen complet de son état de santé, ainsi que de tout ce qui pourrait nous donner la moindres information sur elle. Je peux compter sur toi ? "**

**" Bien évidemment, Tsunade-sama. "** lui répondait-elle avant de s'adresser à Nina. **" Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. A partir de maintenant, je m'occuperais de toi... Si tu veux bien me suivre par là, que nous soyons tranquilles. "** lui disait-elle alors en lui indiquant une salle en face du bureau de l'Hokage.

Un peu hésitante, Nina tourna le regard vers Gaara, l'intérogeant sur ce qui allait maintenant se passer pour elle. Mais elle avait beau chercher à être rassurée par la suite, le Kazekage ne lui portait que peu d'attention, tentant plutôt de calmer Naruto, agité et tournant autour de lui depuis un moment. Elle suivit alors Sakura en dehors du bureau et entra dans la pièce indiquée, puis s'installa sur un lit central à la salle, s'asseyant, pendant que son médecin prenait le temps de l'examiner.

**" Tu es sûr qu'elle ne se souviens de rien ? "** demandait Tsunade pendant ce temps là à Gaara. **" Peut être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement rien vous dire ? "**

**" C'est probable. Mais à peu de chance... Quelque chose émanant d'elle est dérangeant, certes, mais elle a néanmoins fait preuve de sincérité depuis son arrivée il y a presque un mois. "**

**" Et à quoi le vois-tu ? "**

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais préféra tourner le regard vers la salle où l'avait emmené Sakura il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

**" Je ne comprends pas trop moi-même, mais ça se sent quand elle nous parle. Temari pourra confirmer. "**

Puis, Gaara tourna son regard vers Naruto, et l'observa un moment. Décidément, depuis le changement physique de Nina, il ne pouvait négliger le fait que ces deux là avaient exactement les même yeux, le même regard, et parfois même, les mêmes expressions. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, un bruit de porte se fit entendre derrière eux : Sakura sortie de la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle délicatement, puis vint les rejoindre.

**" Tsunade-sama, voilà mon rapport. " **disait-elle en lui tendant un dossier, que la dénommée prit en main et se mit à lire.

Au fil de sa lecture, l'Hokage esquissait un sourire de plus en plus large, pour finir par rire légèrement.

**" Quoi... Ce n'était que ça. "**

Elle se mit à rire d'autant plus, et n'arrivait pas à regarder qui que ce soit sans retomber dans un fou rire. Elle se calma finalement, s'adossa à son bureau, puis lança un regard emplie de sympathie envers Gaara.

**" Vraiment... Tu as beau être désormais Kazekage, tu n'en restes pas moins jeune et sans expérience. "**

**" Comment ? "** s'intérogeait Gaara, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**" Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que tu es devenu aussi réceptif à ton environnement... " **commençait-elle dans un soupire, **" Surement le fait que tu ne sois plus Jinchuuriki... Mais la présence dérangeante qui te hantait l'esprit jusque là... Ce n'était qu'autre que celui d'un bébé en développement. "**

L'expression de Gaara passait soudainement de la curiosité à la surprise, ce qui n'empêchait aucunement Tsunade de finir ses explications.

**" Naturellement, nous sommes tous dôté d'un flux de chakra plus ou moins développé, d'où le fait que nous donnons le choix aux enfants d'apprendre tout ce qui est relatif au Ninjutsu, n'importe lesquelles. Evidemment, il y a parfois des exceptions comme Lee, qui ont certes un flux, mais qui auront plus de mal à y accéder, voir n'auront aucun accès. Par contre, lorsqu'une femme tombe enceinte, son flux s'arrête le temps de la grossesse, par protection de l'enfant qui y grandit. "**

Gaara ne savait plus que faire ou que penser, ni comment réagir. Qu'il ait fait autant de chemin juste pour découvrir que cette inconnue était enceinte lui paraissait aussi étrange qu'idiot, il ne pu s'empêcher de repasser à un visage impassible. Mais Tsunade n'avait une fois de plus, pas encore fini.

**" Par contre... Dans le cas de cette gamine... " **continuait-elle en rejetant un oeil sur le dossier rempli par sa disciple, **" Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche. ... Hm... Tu as été certes, particulièrement réceptif de manière physiologique... Et inconsciemment, tu as pu ressentir cette deuxième vie naissante... Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que tu y sois aussi sensible. Par contre, l'enfant n'est qu'au stade premier de son développement, et possède déjà un apport en chakra. Le flux de la mère, certes, stoppe le temps de la grossesse, mais est toujours présent. Ici, c'est comme si cette jeune fille se faisait prendre plus des trois quarts de son chakra tous les jours depuis sa conception. "**

Avant de continuer de dire quoi que ce soit, Tsunade leva son regard, devenu on ne peut plus sérieux, vers le Kazekage.

**" Ce sont des cas qui arrivent, des enfants surchargés en puissance lors de leur naissance. C'était, si je m'en rappelle bien, tout autant ton cas lorsque tu es né, Gaara. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a fait que ta mère a du perdre la vie. "**

Le regard de Gaara s'assombrissait légèrement, tandis que Naruto exprimait une grande compassion envers son ami. Il lui lança un regard de soutien, mais il fut ignoré, Gaara semblant supporter bien mieux la nouvelle qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait.

**" Ce n'est pas vrai que dans tous les cas, la mère perdra la vie avant ou durant le terme. Mais elle va subir beaucoup de fatigue, être d'une grande faiblesse, et devra affronter de terribles douleurs jusqu'au mieux qu'elle pourra. "**

Tsunade avait beau être un médecin connu de manière légendaire, ce genre de cas était comme une spécialité pour elle lors de sa jeunesse. Avant d'être médecin ninja sur le terrain, elle travaillait dans un centre hospitalier entre deux pays, et avait reçu près d'une dizaine de cas de ce genre lors de la guerre. Et c'était un évènement qui l'avait marqué à vie, car c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se retrouvait impuissante, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela troublait l'Hokage. Depuis la perte des deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chers à son coeur, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit à leur égard, elle ne pouvait plus ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance sans que cela ne l'entraine dans un état second. C'était pourquoi elle parlait avec autant de sérieux à son interlocuteur.

**" Je suis désolée, mais pour le moment, le mieux à faire est de lui accorder une assistance médicale et une aide ménagère le temps que nous sachions ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Vous pouvez aussi lui administrer des calmants ou des anti-douleurs quand cela sera nécessaire. Malheureusement, cette Nina reste sous la charge de Suna, étant donné que ce fut là qu'elle fut découverte. Cela poserait-il problème ? "**

**" ... Aucunement... Je vous remercie, et m'excuse du dérangement. "** terminait Gaara avec une très légère révérence, signe de respect.

Suite à cela, Gaara se retira, et entra dans la salle où se trouvait Nina, toujours assise dans le lit central à la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa un regard sur elle.

**" Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends rien ! Je vous entends parler depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'arrive à distinguer aucune de vos syllabes ! "**

Gaara se sentait quelque peu troublé. Certes, il était presque incensé, en y réfléchissant bien, voir même idiot d'avoir quitté le village qu'il protégeait sur un coup de tête, répondant à un simple caprice non seulement de l'inconnue de Suna, ne souhaitant être accompagnée de Temari lors de son état de déprime, mais aussi du siens, l'ayant envoyé à Konoha pour un simple mauvais préssentiment. Il se rendit aussi compte de l'incompétence de l'équipe médicale de Suna, et se devait d'arranger cela au vite. Mais au-delà de son devoir de Kage, Gaara pensait à l'avenir de Nina, qui sera surement le même que celui de sa propre mère. Puis à cet enfant, qui vivra surement seul, sans parents, sans identité, sans repères. Cet enfant qui, dès sa conception, était destiné à devenir puissant, et à devoir en subir les conséquences. Deviendrait-il fou, force de solitude familiale, livré à lui-même, jusqu'à en devenir un terrible assassin ? Irait-il jusqu'à ôter sa propre vie ou sera-t-il utilisé ou disputé à des fins militaires ? Ces idées désolaient le jeune homme, qui reprit soudainement ses esprit, et entreprit de répondre à Nina, sentant son regard inquiet l'envahir.

**" Ce n'est rien... Nous en parlerons sur le chemin du retour. Comment te sens-tu ? "**

**" Comme d'habitude... Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ? Tu as l'air d'avoir des amis content de te revoir dans ce village. "**

**" Non. Nous devons rentrer au plus vite. "**

Nina n'insista pas plus, puis se leva et alla saluer l'Hokage ainsi que Sakura, la remerciant au passage pour l'avoir examinée. Elle n'adressa cependant aucun regard à Naruto, puis sorti du bureau, suivit de Gaara.

**" ... Je rêve ou elle en avait juste rien à faire que j'sois là ?! " **ralait Naruto une fois qu'ils furent sortis, suivit d'un soupire de Sakura.

**" Tsunade-sama, est-il normal pour un Kage de faire tout cela pour juste une grossesse ? " **demandait-elle alors.

**" Hm... En temps normal, non. Mais il s'agit là d'un soucis un peu plus compliqué. "**

**" Que voulez vous dire ? "**

**" Tout d'abord, avant que tu n'arrives, il m'expliquait qu'elle est apparue plongée dans un coma et blessée de toute part en plein milieu du village, avec un arrangement physique catastrophique. Ensuite, lors de son réveil, elle était pratiquement folle, et est atteinte d'amnésie. Enfin, durant leur trajet pour venir à Konoha, une simple journée dans un matsuri lui changea littéralement le visage. En tant que Kage je trouve que, dans ce genre de cas, il eut raison d'agir ainsi. Car un Kage pense avant tout à la sécurité de son village... D'autant plus que, dans son cas, Gaara a été victime de l'Akatsuki dernièrement, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Je pense qu'il est envahie par la peur de l'arriver de tels ennemis encore une fois à Suna. Et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et puis... Il ne faut pas oublier que certains dirigeants traitent au cas par cas, malgré le travail que cela représente... Il est encore jeune pour un tel titre, et tente surement d'assurer sa protection à absolument chaque villageois placé sous son aîle. "**


	7. Une grossesse douloureuse

**" Kazekage-sama ! " **s'exclama un homme essouflé à l'entrée du bureau de Gaara, **" Nous venons de recevoir un message médical de Konoha ! "**

Sur ces mots, il lui déposa un parchemin décrypté et disposa. Gaara, qui était en pleine discussion avec sa soeur, commençait à lire ce qu'on venait de lui donner, ignorant royalement les plaintes de Temari, qui le priait de réagir par rapport à la situation.

Depuis les quelques jours où Gaara et Nina étaient revenus de Konoha, la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, définitivement perdue en ayant appris sa propre grossesse sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne connaissait ni son nom de famille, ni son âge, ni d'où elle venait. Et désormais, elle portait l'enfant d'un homme dont elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Depuis son retour, elle ne cessait de s'intéroger sur son avenir et sur l'avenir de cet enfant.

**" Comment ?! Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle risquait sa VIE ?! "**

Temari était désespérée. Comment pouvait-on secouer un frère qui ne connaissait encore pas réellement toutes les valeurs de la vie qui l'entourait ? Mais elle se trompait, car Gaara se préoccupait bien plus de la jeune fille qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

**" Quand elle est arrivée au village, " **commençait-il par lui répondre, **" elle était dans un état pitoyable. Elle a beau être revenu le visage changé à Suna... Dans quel état crois-tu qu'elle sera en apprenant qu'elle pourrait perdre cette vie, sachant qu'elle n'en a aucun souvenir, et que son passé semble douloureux ? "**

**" ... Je n'en sais rien... "**

**" Et c'est justement ce pourquoi je ne lui en parlerais pas pour le moment. "**

Gaara était conscient que la jeune fille était particulièrement instable, et qu'elle représentait un danger pour elle-même, voir pour son futur enfant. Il soupira un moment longuement, avant de se remettre à la lecture de son parchemin, devant sa soeur, troublée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Quelques semaines passèrent, et Nina venait tout juste d'être installé dans un petit appartement, non loin de l'entrée du village, mais assez éloigné du bureau du Kazekage. Depuis qu'elle s'y était installé, elle recevait chaque mois une somme d'argent pour assurer son train de vie, et accueillait pratiquement tous les jours une infirmière, venant pour un contrôle de sa santé et du déroulement de la grossesse. Parfois, elle recevait aussi une aide ménagère, qui lui apprenait comment s'occuper d'un foyer et de soi, l'aidant dans ces tâches lorsque l'habitante subissait bien trop de fatigue pour pouvoir lever le doigt.

A son troisième mois de grossesse, Nina, toujours isolée dans son petit appartement, et voyant de moins en moins Temari qui lui rendait visite de temps à autres jusque là, commençait à se requestionner sur le pourquoi de sa présence sur Terre. Comme tous les jours, elle partait faire quelques courses pour se nourrir au mieux, pour retournait chez elle dîner, se doucher et aller se coucher. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, puis déposa son regard sur ses doigts de pieds. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

Faiblement, elle se leva et alla ouvrir à ce qui semblait être, à sa grande surprise, le Kazekage du village. Il entrait sans se faire prier et alla s'asseoir à la table de la petite salle à manger, l'invitant à s'y asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

Gaara observa la jeune fille un instant, remarquant que son regard recommençait à s'assombrire, le bleu éclatant de ses yeux se ternissant de plus en plus. Avant de prendre la parole, il prit aussi le temps de regarder autour de lui, et remarquait que l'appartement avait quelque chose de très impersonnel... Il était exactement comme on le lui avait céder quelques mois auparavant.

**" Alors, comment vas-tu ? "** lui demandait-il tout d'abord, ne sachant pas trop comment engager une conversation.

**" Et bien... ça fait aller... "**

**" ... Je suis venu t'apporter quelques nouvelles te concernant. Depuis que nous sommes revenu de Konoha, celle qui t'as examinée s'est penché sur ton cas, et m'informait des avancées depuis déjà quelques temps. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt pour t'en parler. "**

**" ... Ce n'est rien... "**

Nina ne laissait rien exprimer dans sa voix, comme dans ses expressions au visage. Gaara continuait tout de même.

**" Tu as 23 ans. Et c'est pour le moment le seul élément identitaire que nous avons sur toi. "**

Nina semblait surprise de l'âge qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait. Depuis tout ce temps, elle se croyait elle-même plus jeune que le Kazekage, qui avait atteint la vingtaine il y avait seulement quelques semaines de cette soirée.

**" D'autres apparitions comme tu es apparue à nous ont eut lieux dans différents village, dont Konoha. Des femmes et des hommes, tous retrouvés nus et criblés de blessures, inconscients et atteint d'amnésie. Le plus flagrant étant qu'ils disent tous se sentant le corps libéré mais l'esprit enfermé. ... Tu ne te rappelle toujours de rien par hasard ? "**

**" ... Et bien... " **commençait-elle après un certain temps. **" Toujours cette chanson dans la tête... Comme une comptine... Une voix douce d'homme qui semblait me la chanter... Je ne me rappelle que de l'air pour le moment. "**

Ces paroles faisaient soupirer Gaara, qui s'attendait à avancer plus que cette chanson, ne pensant aucunement qu'elle pouvait avoir une importance pour la jeune fille. Suite à cela, il se leva et sortit de chez Nina, sans même un mot. Celle-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, ni au comportement du jeune homme qui semblait l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, alors qu'en contradiction avec cela, il récoltait depuis tout ce temps autant d'informations que possible, quand bien même elles étaient minces et peu nombreuses, et se déplacait à l'autre bout du village tout juste pour lui en parler. Nina se sentait soulager de ne finalement pas avoir à supporter ce comportement paradoxale grâce au fait qu'elle partie du bâtiment central du village, dans cette cave servant de dortoirs.

Il fallut attendre quelques mois plus tard avant que Gaara ne se décide à rendre une seconde visite à Nina à son appartement, devant être à son huitième mois de grossesse. D'après le rapport des infirmiers, la jeune fille n'était pratiquement plus capable de bouger de son lit, ne dormait que très peu, son corps étant hanté de douleurs changeantes selon les jours. Quelque peu soucieux de son état de santé, il décida un après-midi, ayant finit sa paperasse, de lui rendre visite. Comme elle ne pouvait apparemment pas se lever, il entreprit de rentrer de lui-même à l'intérieur en crochetant la serrure grace un léger contrôle de son sable, c'était même ce qu'il y avait de plus simple pour lui. Il entrait alors à l'intérieur, appelant la jeune fille, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, la chercha de lui-même dans les quelques petites pièces du lieu. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Inquiet, il s'apprêtait à sortir demander ce qu'il se passait à ses infirmiers quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer la jeune femme dans un fauteuil roulant, le ventre grossi, Temari la poussant à l'intérieur, les bras surchargés de sacs. Leurs rires furent interrompus par l'apperçu de Gaara au milieu du salon.

**" Gaara ?! "** s'exclamait sa soeur, **" mais enfin, comment es-tu entré ? "**

**" Peu importe. Que faisait-elle à l'extérieur ? Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas bouger de son lit. "**

**"Ne sois pas rabajois ! " **lui lançait sa soeur, souriante.

**"Rabajoie ? "**

Temari fit entrer complètement Nina puis alla déposer les nombreux sacs sur la table. Elle fouilla dans l'un d'eux et en ressortit une petite peluche de loup, qu'elle agitait à son nez, toujours aussi souriante. Elle montra ainsi le contenu de plusieurs sacs à son frère, contenant quelques habits, quelques jouets, et ce qui lui mit pratiquement la larme aux yeux, quelques livres expliquant comment s'occuper d'un nourrisson, ou être une bonne mère. Il tourna le regard vers Nina, remarquant que ses yeux avaient retrouvé de leur éclat.

**" D'après le médecin, ce sera une fille. "** lui expliquait-elle alors, arborant un léger sourire aussi chaleureux que confiant.

Suite à ces mots, elle posa sa main délicatement sur son ventre, le regarda de manière tendre, puis revint à Gaara.

**" Je me suis toujour appitoyer sur mon sort depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Mais au final... Même sans souvenir, ou sans identité... Je me sens capable d'élever cette enfant, et peut être même de ressentir un jour ce que c'est, que d'être heureux. "**

Sachant les risques que comprenait la grossesse de celle-ci, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé lui en dire un seul mot à ce propos, les dires de la jeune fille eu un effet soudain pour le jeune homme, qui se sentie brisé d'entendre ce souhait. Pensant que son rêve maternel qui s'était posé dans son esprit n'allait peut être jamais se réaliser, il eut soudainement l'envie d'y verser quelques larmes. L'image de Nina carressant délicatement son ventre, envieuse de son avenir pour lequel elle n'aura pas accès, lui était devenu insupportable. Voyant que son frère allait craquer, Temari prit la peine de le faire sortir rapidement en saluant la jeune fille, surprise d'une telle réaction. Prenant l'air, loin de cette atmosphère étouffante, Gaara prit une bouffée d'air avant de reprendre ses esprits.

**" Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? "** demandait sa soeur, visiblement inquiète de son état.

**" Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu vas me dire que ça ne te fais rien de l'entendre dire tout ça, en pensant aux fortes chances de mort avant ou durant le terme ? "**

**" Figure-toi que j'étais intérieurement folle de rage d'apprendre que tu ne lui avais encore rien dis, espèce d'idiot ! "** s'énnervait-elle alors. **" Et ça fait des heures, en la regardant choisir tout pour sa future fille, dont elle a déjà choisi un nom d'ailleurs, que je me torture l'esprit entre ce qui est le mieux pour elle de savoir ou non la vérité ! Doit-elle mourir pleine de joie au coeur et ignorante, ou désespérée et brisée, en sachant ce qu'il va advenir d'elle ? "**

Ce fut au tour de Temari de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle l'avait emmenée dans chaque petit magasin du village où Nina choisissait soigneusement de quoi élever l'enfant pour au moins une année entière. La voir sourire en se concentrant sur un livre d'apprentissage sur la naissance d'un bébé lui était aussi une image insupportable. Il lui était aussi désagréable, de voir que son petit frère, si jeune, découvrire d'une telle manière ce qu'est que de donner la vie, lui ravivant surement une terrible douleur du à la perte de leur mère. Gaara avait grandit, mais cette lueur d'innocence et de naïveté perdurait dans son regard. Certaines situations ne lui était pas encore adaptées.

**" Ce nom... " **commençait-il en la regardant, **" Quel est-il ? "**

**" ... Elle s'appelera Yori. "**

**" Yori... "**

C'était après cette discussion déchirante au sujet de l'avenir de la jeune fille que les deux frères et soeurs décidèrent de ne rien lui dévoiler sur son possible destin tragique. Le lendemain, la vingtaine de ninja médecins censé être élites de Suna revinrent d'une formation intensive de remise à niveau à Konoha auprès de Sakura. Gaara en chargeait alors une équipe de quatre de se pencher tout particulièrement sur le cas de Nina, et de faire en sorte que l'enfant survive à l'accouchement, et d'au mieux alléger les souffrances de la jeune future mère, sans lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle allait endurer. Le neuvième mois approchait, et Temari était de plus en plus anxieuse, au point de décider de ne plus aller lui rendre visite au risque de parraître bien trop troublée, et de l'inquiéter sur la fin de sa grossesse. Nina passait alors ses journées allongées dans son lit, lisant, se cultivant, apprenant.


	8. La naissance de Yori

Il était temps.

C'était durant cette journée, paraissant tout d'abord si paisible, qu'une nouvelle vie allait naître. Une vie qui inquiétait, une vie qui pouvait en retirer une autre. Un symbole de puissance, puis un symbole de mort. Enveloppée sous sa couverture, elle se mit à trembler.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'on avait pu déterminer la gravité de la situation. La jeune femme semblait posséder une source de chakra particulièrement développée mais inutilisé jusqu'à ce jour, comme si cet accouchement avait été ce pourquoi elle existait. Ses flux se vidaient dangereusement, l'enfant semblait parfois même attaquer la chaire de sa propre mère, et ce de l'intérieur de son corps, prenant de la place et bougeant à chaque occasion. Elle ne tremblait plus, mais criait à présent. Elle était prise d'inombrables spasmes, jusqu'au point de ne plus pouvoir produire le moindres son. La petite semblait vouloir sortir avec hâte, comme si elle se sentait en danger, et souhaitait se sauver. C'est ainsi que la future mère recommençait à crier.

L'infirmière laissa tomber à terre tout ce qui l'occupait à ce moment-là. Prise d'une panique inhabituelle, elle tenta de la maintenir sur le lit et d'appeler à l'aide. Mais personne ne répondait. Bien heureusement, ses capacités ne s'arrêtaient pas à l'aide médicale, et elle pu produire un clône, bien faible cela dit dû à son état d'esprit non tranquille, pour prévenir une équipe médicale au complet. Il ne fallait pas la déplacer hors de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son ventre avait pris bien trop d'ampleur, et ses douleurs semblaient si monstrueuses, que lui faire faire un seul pas auraient pu lui être fatal. Rare était une telle réaction à une grossesse comme celle-ci, et Nijiouko, l'infirmière, n'en avait vu de tel dans sa jeune vie.

Les autres arrivèrent bien rapidement, matériels en mains. Ils attachèrent la jeune femme à son lit, puis tentèrent tout type de médicament pouvant servir à la calmer ne serait-ce que d'un pourcent. Mais il n'en était rien, Nina souffrait, et personne ne pouvait rien à cela.

Pendant ce temps, le clône de Nijiouko fit son dernier travail avant de disparaître, informant un simple assistant de prévenir le Kazekage dès qu'il fût sorti de sa réunion. En attendant, ce fût Temari qui appris la nouvelle, et qui allait la rejoindre aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle essayait alors de lui parler, de l'apaiser, la rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si elle n'entendait plus rien ni personne. La scène était insoutenable. Une femme qui ne peux cesser ses cris effroyable de douleurs, des médecins qui s'agitent dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de pouvoir mener l'opération au mieux, une infirmière qui continuait de paniquer, et elle, la jeune blonde, devant tout cela, devant cette nouvelle amie qu'elle s'était faite au fil du temps, et qu'elle risquait à tout moment de perdre devant ses yeux. Ce combat était celui de la jeune femme, non le siens, et Temari se maudissait d'être aussi impuissante, de ne pouvoir réellement rien faire.

A force, les bruits alentours étaient tels que c'était comme si Temari n'entendait soudainement absolument plus rien, comme si elle avait perdue l'ouïe. Nina luttait, pleurait, criait, perdait du souffle, et tentait d'expulser ce qu'elle pensait être sujet à son bonheur du lendemain. Etait-ce là ce qu'avait enduré leur mère, à elle et ses deux frères, pour mettre au monde le jeune Gaara ? Etait-ce là le courage qu'elle possédait, aimant son enfant avant même qu'il ne fut au monde ? Temari restait figée, n'osant même pas tenir la main à la souffrante.

Puis, soudainement, tout finissait par se dérouler d'une terrifiante vitesse. Gaara qui arrivait au pas de la porte, et qui découvrait, stupéfait, la fin de la scène qui se déroulait, devant ses yeux. Puis l'un des médecins qui finissait par enfin atteindre l'enfant, coupant son cordon. Le premier cri du bébé. Et le dernier de sa mère.

Le sang de la pauvre femme s'échappait abondamment de son entre-jambe, tâchait les draps, puis s'égoutait sur le sol. Les tremblements de ses jambes s'affaiblissèrent, ses traits se relâchèrent. Sa vie semblait la quitter petit à petit. Puis l'enfant fit silence soudainement.

Alors que la dernière goutte de sang atteignait le sol, plus personne n'osait ni bouger, ni prononcer un seul mot. Tous étaient figés, et portaient leur regard vers la récente défunte. C'était comme si, tout à coup, le temps s'était arrêté, juste le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, et de prier. Tous pensaient qu'il était trop tard. Qu'il en était fini d'elle. Et qu'il était temps de lui fermer les yeux.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un mouvement, la petite ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, et se remit à pleurer. La jeune femme retrouvait quelques couleurs au visage, et sa pupille retrouvait quelque peu de mouvement. Le temps s'était remis à fonctionner. Et elle était sauvée. Un miracle ? On ne put dire. Tout ce qui importait, était de constater que, malgré cette perte abondante de son propre sang, malgré son évanouissement, et malgré sa grande faiblesse, elle avait bel et bien survécu, pour le moment.

Nina continuait de lutter intérieurement pour ne pas se rendormir, et s'accrochait autant qu'elle le pouvait à sa mince petite vie. Elle ne quittait plus des yeux sa fille. _**Sa**_ fille. Non, elle ne mourrut aucunement ce jour-là. Au contraire de cela, elle devint mère. Jeune mère de 23 ans d'une petite brunette prénommée Yori. Et malgré ce qu'elle avait enduré pour la mettre au monde, cette journée restera toujours la plus belle qui soit.


	9. Une petite déterminée

**[**_ Bonjour à tous !_

_Je m'excuse de mon absence, sachant qu'habituellement je suis assez rapide pour poster la suite ! J'ai une semaine de bac blanc et une semaine en dehors de chez moi, donc je n'ai pas pu vraiment écrire quoi que ce soit._

_En tout cas, voici la suite de la fiction ! :) J'espère que celle-ci vous plait, n'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à commenter !_

_Bonne lecture ! _**]**

**" Ah ! Gagné ! T'es vraiment nul Mimi ! " **s'exclamait un petit garçon, un shuriken à la main.

**" C'est pas juste ! Comment tu fais ? " **lui répondait la dénommée petite Mimi, essouflée.

Un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus regardait la scène dans une petite cour d'entrainement au lancer de shuriken d'une des trois académies Ninja de Suna no Kuni. Durant l'après-midi, les groupes d'enfants défilaient sous ses yeux pour s'entrainer à lancer ces petites armes tranchantes sur des troncs d'arbres, se lancer des défis et déterminer entre eux le niveau de chacun. La petite fixait avec envie le professeur aidant les plus mal à l'aise avec cette pratique, et était restée jusqu'à la fin de la journée scolaire. C'était là l'une des seules occupations de ses journées ces derniers temps. Parfois, elle assistait à d'autres cours physiques comme ceux de Taijutsu ou d'endurance. Assise sur son banc, il lui arrivait d'être regardée par ces élèves, peut être même dévisagée, ce qu'elle ne comprenait jamais vraiment pourquoi. Puis elle se levait pour rentrer chez elle, soupirante.

Quand elle eut fermée la porte d'entrée et défait ses chaussures, elle fut accueillit par une jeune femme, tout aussi blonde : Temari lui souriait, mais elle fut royalement ignorée par la petite qui ne lui adressa aucun regard, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Vexée, elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, quand elle fut stoppée par son amie, une petite brune aux grands yeux bleus et au visage pâle, tentant de la calmer.

**" Mais enfin Nina ! "** commençait Temari, **" Elle est à baffer ces derniers temps ! Tu n'as donc aucune autorité ? "** soupirait-elle enfin.

**" Elle m'en veut. "** disait-elle après un léger rire. **" Donc elle boude tout le monde depuis déjà deux semaines. "**

**" Et ça lui fait quelle âge maintenant à cette petite chieuse ? "**

**" Six ans. "**

Cela faisait en effet six ans que la jeune Nina, âgée désormais de 29 ans et auparavant mystérieuse inconnue du village, avait risqué sa vie en accouchant de la petite Yori, et vivait dans ce petit appartement à l'entrée du village. Durant ces six ans, elle remplissait un rôle de mère avec l'aide de son amie Temari, et parfois quelques visites de Kankurô, que la petite prenait comme un oncle, l'appelant donc Ojisan, tout comme elle appelait Temari Nee-san. Nina s'était mise à travailler en construisant une petite librairie dans le quartier, passionnée de lecture et de découverte d'un monde qu'elle eut si peu de temps pour le connaître. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait, car la jeune femme n'avait toujours retrouvé aucun de ses souvenirs.

**" Elle boudera moins, quand elle saura que la première édition du Matsuri de Suna arrive bientôt ! "** lui annonçait-elle, joyeuse.

**" Depuis quand le Kazekage a-t-il décidé qu'il aurait le temps d'organiser une fête de quartier ? "** s'étonnait alors Nina qui, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis au moins cinq ans, connaissait quelque peu les habitudes de celui-ci.

**" Ne me pose plus de questions sur lui, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense celui-là. " **lui répondait-elle en haussant les épaules.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Temari venait tout juste de partir, la petite Yori se décidait enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour aller s'asseoir à la table à manger. Nina alla déposer son repas en face d'elle, puis la rejoint avant de commencer à diner. Encore une fois, la petite ne daignait prononcer un seul mot ou lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. La mère soupira.

**" Allons, tu sais très bien que je n'y peux rien, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué à ce propos. "** tentait-elle alors de communiquer avec sa fille.

Mais c'était en vain. Depuis près d'un ans, Yori était en âge d'entrer dans une école de Ninja, mais cela lui était malheureusement refusé, étant donné les circonstances de sa naissance et sa trop grande réserve de chakra, qui représentait un danger pour une classe si elle venait à apprendre à se servir de ses capacités. Depuis tout ce temps, la petite lisait autant d'ouvrages que possible à ce propos en cachette dans la librairie de sa mère, mais n'avait aucunement le droit à une activité physique ou à une inscription dans ce genre d'école, tant que le médecin ne l'avait pas déclarée apte. Et Nina ne lui avait aucunement caché les faits, bien que cela semblait lui porter désormais préjudice.

**" J'en ai marre de pas pouvoir faire c'que j'veux. "** finissait-elle par dire. **" Les autres ils ont pas de problèmes, ils sont normaux et font c'qu'il veulent. Pas moi. Puis t'façon, tu crois même pas en moi. "**

**" Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! "**

**" T'as jamais voulu que j'devienne ninja de toute manière ! Parce que tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ! "**

La jeune mère n'eut aucunement le temps de la détromper que la petite se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

**" J'm'en fous, j'vais me débrouiller, tu vas voir ! "** disait-elle avant de quitter le domicile.

Nina n'avait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait certes sa fille autant qu'elle ne le pouvait, mais elle se retrouvait souvent désarmée face à elle, et ne savait que faire lorsqu'elle se mettait ce genre d'idée dans la tête, lorsqu'elle dramatisait. Alors, encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule attablée, et devait débarasser une assiette à peine entamée. Encore une fois, elle devait attendre son retour le lendemain soir, pour qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise. Elle ne savait encore une fois que faire et ne se sentait pas apte de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, pas même à Temari, son amie la plus proche, et peut être même la seule si elle ne devait pas compter ses voisins, qui n'étaient au final, que quelques connaissances.

Le lendemain matin, Yori se réveilla allongée sur un tas de sable, toujours à côté de l'académie. Bondissant sur ses petits pieds en entendant l'arrivé des premiers élèves, elle reprit place sur son banc habituel, puis repassa la journée entière à les observer. Elle réfléchissait à une solution. A la fin de la journée, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, timide et hésitante, elle s'approcha d'un petit groupe d'enfants venant tout juste de terminer ses cours.

**" Je... Je veux devenir forte ! "** finissait-elle par demander maladroitement aux trois autres enfants.

**" Elle est folle elle ? Pourquoi elle vient nous parler comme ça ? "** demandait l'un des garçons en ignorant la petite.

**" C'est la fille du banc ! "** fit remarquer un autre. **" Elle arrête pas de nous regarder, surement parce qu'elle a trop honte d'être nulle et de pas pouvoir devenir un ninja ! "**

Alors que les rires des trois enfants se faisaisent entendre, la petite se mit soudainement à pleurer, impuissante et honteuse face à ces moqueries. Le petit groupe la laissait ainsi, s'éloignant dans leurs rires.

**" Tu veux savoir comment être plus fort ? "**

La petite voix qui venait de se faire entendre provenait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux marrons s'approchant d'elle avec un petit sourire naïf et amical. Yori se retourna, et calma ses pleures autant que possible, attentive.

**" Je veux aussi devenir plus fort. Alors un jour, j'irais voir le plus fort du village. Parce que je pense que Kazekage-sama saura me dire comment faire. " **disait-il d'une petite voix emplie d'une grande sincérité et de beaucoup de sympathie. **" Pourquoi tu veux être plus forte ? "**

Yori hésitait un instant avant de lui répondre. De nature profondément timide, et intimidé par l'un des seuls enfants qui daignait lui parler sans aucune moquerie à la bouche, elle n'osait prononcer mot, mais finissait par se reprendre.

**" Je veux prouver à ma maman que j'suis pas faible. ... Et toi ? "**

**" Moi... "**

**" Yahiko ! " **appelait un homme ayant l'air peu aimable. **" Grouille toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! "**

**" Je suis désolé, je dois m'en aller. Au revoir ! "**

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon quitta son sourire amicale pour rejoindre au plus vite l'homme qui l'appelait ainsi. La petite Yori se retrouvait alors de nouveau seule, mais heureuse que quelqu'un puisse enfin lui répondre aussi gentimment, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ne se moquait pas d'elle.

Soudainement déterminée, elle se hâta de chercher où se trouvait le Kazekage dont le petit Yahiko venait de lui parler, et se renseigna auprès de quelques marchands qui lui indiquaient un grand bureau au centre du village. Sans se préoccuper de la garde pésente aux entrées, elle se mit à courir pour leur échapper, puis chercha cette personne. Puis, alors qu'elle se cachait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait aucunement comment le reconnaître. Par chance, elle reconnut facilement son bureau, puisque cela était indiqué sur la porte en elle-même. Impatiente et poursuivie, elle entreprit donc de rentrer dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Elle referma la porte, puis s'écroula sur celle-ci, essouflée. Puis elle observa aux alentours. Ne voyant personne dans la pièce, et bien trop fatiguée pour continuer ses rechercher, elle alla s'allonger au grand rebord de la fenêtre derrière le bureau, et s'endormit peu à peu, se mettant en boule.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yori n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle, ce qui inquiétait fortement Nina qui, pourtant pas bien en forme, avait passé la nuit à chercher sa fille dans tout le village. Fatiguée et désespérée, elle ne savait que faire d'autre que d'aller voir son amie Temari, la réveillant de très bon matin.

**" Quoi ? T'es sûre ? Parce qu'en rentrant cette nuit de Konoha, je l'ai vu rentrer chez vous !" **lui répondait-elle, à peine réveillée.

**" Hein ?! Elle est rentrée pendant que je la cherchais ?! ... D'accord, merci, et encore pardon... ! "**

Elle se mit alors à faire marche arrière et revint chez elle, appelant sa fille dans tout l'appartement. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, elle put voir en sortir le Kazekage, refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui, puis se mettre face à elle, ce qui fut une grande surprise, alors qu'il n'était pas revenu prendre de leurs nouvelles depuis près de cinq ans.

**" ... Gaa... Je... Yori... ? "**

**" Dans la chambre, elle dort. "**

Nina se laissa tomber doucement en soupirant longuement de soulagement, portant sa main à ses poumons, et reprenant sa respiration.

**" Elle était avec toi depuis tout ce temps ? "**

**" Quatre jours, oui. Je l'ai retrouvée endormie dans mon bureau. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? "**

**" Ou tu pourrais plutôt me dire ce qui t'as pris quatre jours pour me la ramener ? "** répliquait-elle.

**" Allons nous asseoir, j'ai à te parler. "**

Sur ces mots, il aida la jeune femme à se relever, et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table du petit salon non loin d'eux. Elle remarqua alors qu'un dossier se trouvait sur cette table, face à lui. Celui-ci se mit à signer deux pages de ce dossier, avant de le retourner, et de le faire glisser vers Nina.

**" ... Qu'est ce que c'est ? "** lui demandait-elle.

**" Son dossier d'admission à l'Académie Ninja Ouest. "**

Face à l'étonnement de la jeune mère, Gaara souhaitait prendre le temps de lui expliquer sa démarche alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

**" T'a-t-elle seulement mentionné le fait qu'elle n'est pas apte à aller dans ce genre d'école ? "**

**" Plus ou moins. J'ai du me renseigné seul. ... Ecoute, je sais que je suis gonflé d'aller contre ta décision quant à son éducation alors que depuis sa naissance, je ne suis jamais réellement revenu. Mais je pense que tu fais erreur, et que tu ne lui viens pas vraiment en aide... "**

**" Voyez-vous ça." **lui répondait-elle alors amèrement.

Gaara poussa un soupira avant de reprendre.

**" Elle est talentueuse et rêveuse. Elle a passé des heures à me parler de son grand rêve de devenir une grande kunoichi. J'ai pris le temps de tester ses aptitudes alors certes, elle a du mal à contrôler son chakra et peut parfois être dangereuse. Mais j'ai foi dans les professeurs des académies, qui sauront la gérer comme il faut. C'est leur rôle après tout. "**

**" Dis-moi... Tu sembles n'avoir jamais trouvé le temps de venir la voir depuis tout ce temps. Alors pourquoi t'intéresser à elle maintenant ? "**

**" Je suis le Kazekage. Je viendrais en aide à tout ceux qui viennent m'en demander. "**

Sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il sortait, Nina tentait de calmer ses nerfs, détestant par-dessus tout qu'on vienne lui imposer quoi que ce soit au sujet aussi bien d'elle que de sa fille.

**" En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant... ! "** lançait-elle à forte voix pendant que Gaara sortait de la maison sans se retourner. **" ... Mais quel enfoiré... Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à dire **_**"au revoir"**_** un jour... C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué... "**

Se calmant peu à peu, elle entreprit de lire chaque ligne du dossier d'inscription de Yori à cette Académie. Tout semblait être parfaitement remplie, et c'était là ce qui provoqua un grand étonnement chez elle. Elle fixait alors cette case sans réellement comprendre pourquoi avait-il décidé d'endosser cette responsabilité, pourquoi il ne lui en avait aucunement parlé, et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'il insiste autant sur Yori.

**" Toc toc toc ! "** riait Temari, qui se tenait face à elle. **" La porte était ouverte, je ne te dérange pas ? ... Nina ? Tu m'entends ? "**

Elle entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle au maximum et de claquer des doigts juste devant ses yeux, la ramenant à la réalité. Nina s'excusa de son temps d'absence, mais gardait une expression perplexe qui rendait la blonde plus que curieuse, s'agitant à droite et à gauche pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Nina lui tendit alors le dossier et pointa du doigt la case fatidique. Elle se mit à lire à haute voix et adopta une expression tout aussi surprise que son amie.

_**Age : 6**_

_**Sexe : F**_

_**Prénom : Yori**_

_**Nom de famille : Sabaku no**_


	10. Premier jour d'école : la catastrophe

**[ **_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin la suite ! Je n'étais pas très inspirée au départ, mais finalement j'ai trouvé quoi dire :) On va enfin avancer un petit peu dans l'histoire, bien que beaucoup de mystères restent encore mystérieux !_

_Petite précision : Mea culpa, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction alors que j'étais en train de regarder les Naruto Shippuuden. Je vous demande donc de ne pas confondre le Yahiko de la série (l'un des anciens disciples de Jiraiya) avec celui de mon histoire, qui est lui un petit brun au caractère différent de ma création. A ne pas confondre non plus du coup avec le Yahiko de Rurouni Kenshin !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**]**

C'était enfin le grand jour. Pour l'atteindre, elle s'était battue dur pour convaincre qu'elle en était capable au Kazekage, qui lui offrit au bout de quatre jours de dur labeur, de tests et d'entrainement intensif, de parlote et de tout ce qui suit, pour finalement qu'il lui accorde son aide précieuse. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire sa mère contre le grand manitou du village ? C'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle n'avait néanmoins pas pensé aux conséquences sur Nina, qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse depuis la visite de Gaara. Elle avait les nerfs à vif, était devenu soudainement particulièrement susceptible, et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Yori se sentit mal à l'aise mais victorieuse, elle fit alors abstraction des inquiétudes excessives de sa mère et se prépara comme il le fallait pour faire impression dès le premier jour. Après tout, elle entrait avec un peu plus de toute une année de retard, il fallait bien mettre de suite les points sur les i, montrer qu'elle ne s'était pas tournée les pouces. Elle était alors calée comme il le fallait niveau théories et mathématiques de combat, règles, et tout ce qui s'en suit, de par tous les livres qu'elle lisait en cachette.

C'était alors la première fois que la petite fille décidait de faire attention à son apparence. Son habituelle short délavé, son vieux T-Shirt que Nina n'a jamais pu lui faire remplacer et ses cheveux blonds médium en bataille, elle avait un air sauvage, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Malgré son petit caractère d'enfant déterminé, elle était une petite d'une extrême timidité, intelligente et curieuse de tout. Elle voulut ainsi s'assagir, et montrer une image d'elle sérieuse et investie. Ses petits défauts de caractère ou de fierté ne devait pas transparaitre. Elle prit alors la journée pour choisir une petite robe fendue blanche à rainures bleuâtres, de se coiffer, et de s'attacher les cheveux en deux petites couettes basses et simples. Et voilà, elle se sentait fin prête. Il était alors presque huit heure du matin, l'école ne se trouvant pas loin.

S'apprêtant à partir, elle prit le temps de jeter un oeil dans le salon et la cuisine, vérifiant si sa mère ne l'y attendait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait obtenu gain de cause par la force et l'insolence, la petite aurait simplement aimer quelques encouragements, l'habituel bisous sur le front, et qu'elle lui donne son bentô en mains propre. Au lieu de cela, elle fût déçu de devoir le préparer elle-même en dernière minute, et de devoir partir seule.

Mais alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir, Nina couru en sa direction, l'appelant. Elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla à son niveau, puis reprit son souffle avant de lui présenter un petit bracelet aux petites perles blanches, des symboles minuscules y étant incrustés. Elle lui prit sa petite main et lui enfila le bijou, avant de lui sourire.

**" Passe une bonne journée ma petite chérie... Ne traine pas trop pour rentrer ce soir, hein ? "**

Sur ces mots, elle s'abaissa une fois de plus et lui déposa ainsi un léger baiser sur son petit front, puis se releva, la regardant partir en courant, pleine d'énergie et joyeuse.

**" Tu peux sortir. Elle est partie. "** disait-elle en se retournant.

D'un coin sombre derrière la maison en sortie le Kazekage, les bras croisés et le visage toujours aussi peu expressif, regardant la petite s'éloignée jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Il s'avança aux côtés de son interlocutrice et ne quitta pas la rue qui lui faisait face des yeux.

**" Tu sais, la technologie d'aujourd'hui permet d'installer des caméras si tu veux surveiller que je mette bien ma fille à l'école. "** riait-elle légèrement, sans cacher un peu d'amertume.

**" Je n'aime pas ce genre d'objet. Ce n'est jamais et ne sera jamais aussi fiable que de voir de mes propres yeux. "**

**" Hm... Si tu le dis. "** lui répondait-elle avant de marquer un léger silence, les yeux tout autant fixés face à elle. **" Au fait, j'ai une question à te... "**

Mais avant qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait silencieusement disparu, comme emporté par le vent. Elle supposait alors qu'il partie sous la forme de son sable. Peut être n'était-il qu'un simple clone, et qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à droite et à gauche dans le village. Ce n'était effectivement pas rare de croiser un ou deux de ses Suna Bunshin à travers le village, de temps à autre.

**" ... Aaah... Ces ninja décidément... Je ne m'y ferais jamais. "** soupirait-elle avant de rentrer chez elle.

Pendant ce temps là, la petite blonde était arrivée dans le couloir de sa nouvelle école, et se plaça devant la porte de la classe, attendant que son professeur l'appelle. Toute excitée à l'idée de fréquenter enfin des enfants de sa tranche d'âge, bien qu'un peu plus jeune qu'elle, elle tournait en rond encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle entreprit alors d'entrer dans la classe en trombe, sans faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds, ne voyant pas la marche de l'estrade amenant au bureau et se ramassant finalement la tête la première au pied du bureau du professeur, déclenchant les fous rires de tous. Son entrée était râtée. Yori se sentait tellement stupide et frustrée qu'elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de sortir de la classe en vitesse si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer en plus de cela d'énervement. Elle prit quelques longues minutes avant de se calmer, puis retourna en classe, plus attentive, puis se présenta :

**" Je m'appelle Sabaku no Yori. J'ai un an de plus que vous, et aurait du entrer dès l'année dernière, mais je promets de rattraper mon retard au plus vite, et de ne pas ainsi gêné la classe. "**

Elle avait prononcé ces mots fièrement, ayant réecris cette phrase au moins un millier de fois, voulant paraître mature et réfléchie. Cependant, le professeur ne broncha pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire à peine perceptible, alors que la classe se faisait silencieuse. Ne comprenant pas ce manque de réaction, elle n'attendit plus aucun accueil et alla se chercher une place. Certains reculaient leur petite table, d'autre faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs, tandis qu'un autre groupe la dévisageait. Yori n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était ce genre d'ambiance dans laquelle elle allait passer son année, croyant qu'elle aurait pu être mieux accueillie. Heureusement pour elle, était placé au fond de la classe le petit garçon de l'autre jour, nommé Yahiko, qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle y allait alors en passant de son expression perplexe à un air plus joyeux, puis le cours commença.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la récréation sonna, toute la classe, excepté elle et Yahiko, se précipitèrent dans la cours pour jouer, alors que le petit garçon prenait le temps de rassembler ses affaires. Elle le remercia de l'avoir accepté à côté de lui, puis il partit à son tour. Heureuse de s'être peut être fait un ami, elle souhaitait rencontrer les autres de sa classe et sortit dans la cours à son tour. Elle percevait alors les enfants se courire après, rire, jouer avec quelques ballons ou tout simplement parler.

Mais il arriva un phénomène curieux, qui faisait qu'on s'éloignait d'elle ou qu'on devenait silencieux et froid du regard lorsqu'elle s'approchait. Une telle attitude était signe qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de plus près, et Yori ne comprit pas bien pourquoi est-ce qu'on la traitait ainsi alors que personne n'avait prit la peine de faire sa connaissance. Déçue, elle alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc dans un coin, les observant, et les enviant. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues roses, force de se remémorer ce regard glacial qu'on lui lançait de toute part si elle ne se tenait pas éloignée.

**" Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Yori, c'est ça ? "**

Yori sursauta de surprise. Yahiko venait de s'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle n'avait aucunement entendu le moindres bruit, il avait du être rapide et silencieux, c'en était presque effrayant. Mais elle ne prêta pas attention à cela.

**" Mais que tu sois une Sabaku no... C'est... Waw. "**

**" Ah bon... Pour t'dire la vérité, je le suis que depuis trois jours... Je n'ai pas de papa, et ma maman ne connait pas son nom de famille, alors celui qui m'a inscrite m'a donné son nom, sinon j'aurais pas pu venir. "**

**" Oh... Je vois... Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas bien compris. "**

La petite Yori avait effectivement pris le soin de citer son nouveau nom de famille lors de sa présentation, fière de pouvoir prétendre ne pas être seule. Mais étant donné la réaction de ses camarades de classe, elle ne prêta plus attention à cette petite fierté, et avouait la vérité à son nouvel ami. Elle finit alors par lui demander le pourquoi de leur comportement envers elle.

**" Oh ça... ! Tu aurais du ne dire que ton prénom, tu es tombée sur LA classe qui n'aime pas notre Kazekage. Ou plutôt, qui en a peur. "**

**" Mais pourquoi ça ?! Il a l'air génial comme gars ! Et il est gentil ! "**

**" Je sais. "** se contentait-il de répondre. **" Je ne comprendrais moi non plus jamais pourquoi. Je ne les comprendrais jamais. "**

En disant ces mots, il ressera le poing et fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis revint à lui. Les deux compères finirent leur pause ensemble, discutant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Taijutsu. Yahiko lui expliquait qu'elle avait de la chance, qu'elle n'aurait aucun retard dans ce cours qui venait tout juste de débuter. Le professeur de la classe l'ayant tout à l'heure fait entrée expliquait quelques mouvements de base et un petit exercice. Pour l'exemple, il appela Yori et une autre petite fille de la classe, qui s'avançait, tremblante.

Elles se mirent alors l'une en face de l'autre, l'une devant parer le coup de l'autre. Sans aucune discussion, l'autre petite fille lui fonça dessus et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais sans succès, car Yori eut le temps d'esquiver, de passer derrière elle, puis de lui assèner un coup de poing dans le dos. Soudainement, elles se figèrent, Yori toujours le poing contre son dos, la petite n'osait plus faire un geste. Au bout de quelques instants, Yori se retira, trouvant étrange que son adversaire ne réagissait plus. Elle fit alors le tour de celle-ci, et constata qu'elle était réellement figée : même ses cheveux ne réagissaient plus au vent et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

**" Hi... Hiroshi... Sensei... "** tentait alors d'appeler l'un des petits garçons en observant sa camarade ainsi figée.

Mais avant que le professeur ne put faire quoi que ce soit, la petite fille se brisa littéralement devant toute la classe, comme lorsqu'on brisait en milles morceaux un miroir ou un mur. Mais lorsque ces morceaux d'elle touchèrent le sol, un mur ou un visage d'un camarade, il redevenait de chair. Aussitôt, la cour était jonchée de morceaux de peau, d'os et de sang. Le groupe se mit alors à reculer, silencieusement, l'expression apeurée ne les quittant plus. Puis, dans un mouvement de panique, ils partaient tous en jurant avoir vu la fille du diable. Durant ce temps, Yori était toujours devant l'ancienne position de son adversaire, tremblante, visiblement choquées par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'elle, son professeur, et les morceaux de la petite dans la cour. Même Yahiko était parti.

Quelques temps plus tard, Nina se hâtait dans les couloirs afin de trouver l'infirmerie rejoindre sa fille. Lorsqu'elle y entrait, elle la découvrit tremblante comme une feuille sur le lit blanc, s'entourant de ses bras et fixant le sol, l'air horrifié. Quelques gémissements pénibles s'échappaient parfois. Elle était entourée d'un infirmier ainsi que de ce qui semblait être Temari. S'attendant au pire, elle s'approcha avec précaution de Yori, puis la regarda avec inquiétude.

**" Fais attention, "** la prévenait son amie doucement en la voyant s'approcher, **" Plus on l'approche, plus elle recule. "**

Mais la jeune brune n'écoutait pas ces mots et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille, au rebord du lit. Celle-ci n'osait en rien la regarder, se contentant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, pleurant silencieusement, visiblement en grand état de choc. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa tête et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, la rassurant, et lui offrant une bulle protectrice maternelle.

**" Rentrons pour le moment... "** lui proposait-elle de sa voix la plus douce possible.

Yori ne répondit rien mais se laissait prendre dans les bras de sa mère, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Nina s'excusa et remercia son professeur, puis lança un regard significatif à son amie, qui comprenait toujours qu'est ce que certaines de ses expressions faciales signifiaient. En l'occurence, elle devait informer Gaara de la situation. Elle lui lança un nouveau regard signifiant qu'elle irait le voir à son bureau le soir même. Sur cela, elle serra sa fille fort contre elle, puis entreprit de partir. Dans les couloirs, elle fut observée par tous les élèves, se cachant. De loin, elle pouvait entendre les cris et les pleures d'une mère déchirée par la mort de son enfant. Ne le supportant pas, elle se mit à courir, voulant ainsi éviter tout désagrément à sa fille. Désormais, très peu allait pouvoir la soutenir, et la comprendre, savoir qu'elle ne l'avait surement pas fait exprès. Nina ne savait que les grandes lignes, mais avait grande confiance en la bonté de sa fille.

Elle la déposa chez elles dans sont lit, restait avec sa fille dans ses bras quelques instants, puis lui donna un petit thé avec un somnifère à l'intérieur. Yori s'endormie alors petit à petit, permettant à sa mère de quitter le domicile rejoindre le bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci se trouvait debout devant sa fenêtre, toujours les bras croisés, semblant plongé en pleine réflexion.

**" Te l'a-t-on dit ? Ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. "**

**" ... Pas vraiment non... Temari ne m'en a dit que deux mots. Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ? "**

Gaara ne répondit rien un instant, puis se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

**" Lors de son cours de Taijutsu, elle eut à affronter une petite fille nommée Yashia Sakurako. Yori lui a donné un coup dans le dos avec un poing contenant une dose impressionnante de chakra. Hiroshi, son professeur, m'a dit qu'elle s'était **_**"brisée"**_** avant de redevenir chaire, et de s'éparpiller partout comme si elle avait implosée. "**

Nina ne savait que répondre à cela. Elle n'osait même pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait prévenu, car elle même ne savait pas jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Elle avait tout simplement peur que la constitution physique de sa fille ne fasse qu'elle soit trop maladroite envers ses camarades, et qu'elle en blesse un en orientant mal son shuriken, mais c'était tout. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'elle ferait exploser une camarade de classe dès le premier jour.

Mais il n'était pas question que de cela, car la petite avait subit un traumatisme certain, en plus d'avoir tuer devant sa classe et d'avoir détruit une petite famille.

**" Ce... Ce n'était jamais arrivé... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal... "**

Elle alla s'asseoir lourdemant sur la chaise faisant face au bureau, puis se permit de boire dans le thé chaud de son interlocuteur sans lui demander son avis. Gaara n'en fit cela dit rien, et la laissait s'installer comme bon lui semblait. Elle se mit à soupirer, puis se tint les tempes avec le bout de ses doigts, s'adossant au bureau.

**" Elle était si contente d'y aller ce matin... Et maintenant... "**

**" ... Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ta fille s'en remettra. "**

Surprise par ses mots, elle le dévisagea un moment, cherchant à comprendre. Gaara soupira à son tour.

**" Tu comprendras peut être un jour de quoi je parle... La vie d'un ninja n'a jamais été facile, chacun de nous subira des pertes douloureuses, parfois même causées par soi. "**

**" Mais... Aussi jeune... "**

Gaara ne rajoutait rien, mais repensait à sa petite enfance, où il avait commencé à deversé le sang dans le village, à se sentir trahis, seul et rejeté. Il ne pouvait que compatir, car Yori s'apprêtera à affronter la foudre des habitants, qui deviendront méfiants et distants. Il commençait à sentir de la culpabilité, et se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait écouté Nina et ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans cette école. Ou alors fallait-il cet accident pour pouvoir réagir avant qu'elle ne tourne mal, puis grandisse en faisant mauvais usage de cette source impressionnante de chakra, dépassant peut être même la sienne, qui était pourtant phénoménale, presque autant que son ami Naruto.

**" Il est tard... Je te raccompagne, viens. "**

Gaara préférait raccompagner la jeune mère, craignant qu'on ne vienne s'en prendre à elle après cet incident et étant sans aucune défense, une autre perte aurait pu avoir lieu. Ce comportement étonnait beaucoup la jeune femme qui se laissait tout de même raccompagnée, bien que ceux-ci ne se disaient rien. Cela lui rappelait quelque peu le petit voyage à Konoha dès son arrivée. La différence étant qu'elle finissait par commencer à apprécier à son tour ce petit silence, quelque peu rassurant, paisible.

Nina rentra chez elle, et alla voir dans la chambre de sa fille, voir si elle dormait toujours à point fermé. Mais elle ne la trouva pas dans son lit, et commençait à paniquer. Elle chercha dans toute la maison, mais sortie en courant de celle-ci, rattrapant le rouquin, lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes. Ses chaussures avaient aussi disparues.

Gaara craignait le pire. Il se mit alors à chercher activement Yori, laissant Nina derrière, ne pouvant pas suivre sa vitesse de déplacement et n'étant pas assez endurante. Lorsqu'il l'a localisa, c'était en l'entendant appeler à l'aide à quelques rues plus loin. Il se hâta de la rejoindre en sautant de toits en toits, puis s'arrêta finalement. Juste en dessous de lui se trouvait la petite blonde, attachées par des filaments de terre. Un homme se tenait devant elle, un signe occupant ses mains, les yeux vides. Derrière elle apparut une femme, le visage rongé par le désespoire, brandir un kunai au dessus de la tête de la petite. Gaara tentait tant bien que mal de faire parvenir son sable assez vite pour la protéger, mais n'y arriva pas. Heureusement, Nina avait elle aussi entendu les cris de sa fille, et avait soudainement fait preuve d'une vitesse incroyable pour venir la protéger. Elle se retrouvait ainsi debout entre elle et l'attaquante, ayant arrêté le kunai d'une main, saignant tellement elle le serrait fort. Elle lui lançait un regard déplaisant, colérique. La femme se reculait donc, privée de son arme.

**" Lâchez-là. Tout de suite. "** adressait-elle d'un calme presque effrayant à l'homme au derrière elle.

**" La ferme... LA FERME ! ELLE L'A TUEE ! "**

Sa femme se laissa tombée au sol, tremblante, et chuchotant que sa fille était partie, et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Désespéré et assoiffé de vengeance, le père resserra les ligaments de terre sur Yori. Mais avant que ceux-ci ne l'étouffe, Gaara arrivait finalement à temps en frappant le ninja par derrière. Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, il l'attrapa et le mit sur son dos. Yori fut alors libérée, inconsciente, sa mère la prenait contre elle, la portant. Il ne restait plus que la mère, toujours à chuchoter au sol, devenant presque folle après avoir perdu ainsi sa vie. Nina ne pouvait pas imaginer ne retrouver que des morceaux de peau de sa fille aussi jeune. Mais pour le moment, elle devait penser à sa protection, puis se mit à courir en direction de l'hôpital afin qu'il la ramène à elle. Mais ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal, ayant trop forcé pour arriver aussi vite, et manquant de l'endurance d'un ninja entrainé. Gaara la rattrapa alors sans peine, puis entreprit de prendre sa fille contre lui.

**" J'irais bien plus vite. Je l'emmène. Rejoins l'hôpital en marchant... Ou tu ne pourras plus faire un seul pas de plus. "**

Malgré elle, malgré son inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'y emmenée elle-même, elle accepta et le vit s'éloigner avec la petite traumatisée dans les bras, mais allant aussi vite qu'il put. Arrivé au centre hospitalier, elle fut directement prise en charge, puis mise dans une chambre le temps qu'un médecin trouve le moyen qu'elle ne tombe pas dans un coma.

Le lendemain, Nina se réveilla doucement, sentant de grandes douleurs dans ses tibias, ce qui l'empêchait de se lever. Elle reconnut qu'elle se retrouvait dans la chambre de son amie Temari, surtout au vu de son éventail de combat posé contre l'armoire. N'ayant que des souvenirs très flous d'avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle tentait d'adapter sa vision à la lumière du jour.

Elle se souvint finalement avoir perdu connaissance du à la fatigue et au stress qu'elle avait subit la veille. Heureusement pour elle, Gaara s'était occupé de sa fille, alors que sa soeur la repêchait dans la rue. C'était du moins ce qu'elle supposait. Alors qu'elle pensait justement à elle, la blonde entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire au visage, et un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains.

**" ... Merci Temari... Mais je n'ai pas très faim... "**

**" Ne dis pas de conneries ! " **répliquait-elle aussitôt en posant tout de même le plateau sur ses genoux. ** " Allez, mange ! En plus Yori s'est réveillée ce matin, alors plus d'inquiétude ! "**

**" Comment ?! Où est-elle ? "**

**" A l'hôpital cocotte, avec Gaara. En plus il est resté avec elle toute la nuit à faire son garde du corps. Hé, entre nous, il aura beau faire genre, ce mec adore les gosses ! "**

Le ton jovial de Temari lui annonçant ces bonnes nouvelles lui réchauffait le coeur, soupirant de soulagement. Tout cela était passé bien trop vite, entre le traumatisme de sa fille et son presque assassinat. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle par la suite mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il y avait un Kage pour la protéger, alors elle se priait de ne pas s'inquiéter plus que cela pour l'heure.

Quelques semaines passèrent, et Yori refusait catégoriquement de quitter sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas retourner dans cette école où elle allait se sentir bien plus que détestée, mais comme un monstre. Même sans cela, elle se considérait comme telle, et décidait ainsi de se punir en se privant de toute vie en dehors de chez elle. Nina était désespérée, et ne savait que faire d'autre pour sa fille que de la rassurée et de lui offrir la chaleur du foyer qu'elle lui offre. Mais cela ne guérissait pas la solitude de Yori, ainsi que la peur qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

En allant ouvrir, elle découvrit un peu surprise que Gaara était à l'entrée, et avait frappé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire attention à la politesse, il entrait généralement sans frapper ou par une fenêtre, silencieusement, bien trop, en plus de cela, ce qui la faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Elle voulut le faire entrer, mais il lui pria plutôt de venir lui parler quelques temps devant l'entrée. Elle sortit donc et prit le soin de refermer la porte discretement.

La nouvelle que lui annonçait Gaara la laissait perplexe. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en désespéré, mais celui-ci venait de lui proposer de devenir le professeur de sa fille, et de lui donner des cours particulier, comme elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'école, ni fréquenter qui que ce soit d'autre avant qu'elle ne se fasse acceptée par son entourage.

**" Non seulement elle semble posséder un pouvoir dangereux et intéressant, mais elle a attirée la peur de tes voisins sur elle... Suna n'est pas comme Konoha... J'ai beau tenter d'y remédier, la mentalité de ce village est généralement de régler le conflit par l'assassinat. J'aimerais lui apprendre à grandir sa force, à la controler, puis à s'en servir pour se protéger et te protéger. "**

Evidemment, Nina était aussi prise pour cible, et cela, elle ne pouvait que s'en douter.

**" Sauf si tu décides aussi de te mettre à l'art du combat. "**

**" Non... Sans façon... "**

Gaara ne cherchait aucunement à insister plus, et comprenait qui lui fut difficile d'accepter la cruauté de la réalité du monde ninja.

**" Cette fois-ci, je te demande si tu es d'accord avec ma proposition. Je ne t'imposerai plus rien. "**

**" C'est agréable à entendre. Merci. ... Mais surtout... Merci de te soucier d'elle et de t'en occuper... Je sens qu'elle a drolement besoin de prendre confiance en elle... Je vais aller lui en parler. "**

**" Dis lui alors de me rejoindre dès demain midi au camps d'entrainement n°27. "**

**" J'y tâcherais. Encore merci." **

Sur ces mots, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Gaara qui partie en premier, mais Nina qui rentrait chez elle. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, se demandant comment elle allait lui annoncer les choses. Il était temps de bouger. Il était temps d'accorder cette liberté à sa fille qu'elle lui refusait depuis tout ce temps. Il était temps pour elle de devenir une puissante kunoichi.

**[** _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans un commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_Sinon, je viens de réupload ce chapitre car j'ai fais la grosse erreur de le publier sans le relire, beaucoups de fautes d'innattentions étaient présentes et gênantes. J'espère que c'est mieux ! A la prochaine dans un nouveau chapitre ! :) Et même s'ils se dont discret, merci à ceux qui me lisent ! \o/_ **]**


End file.
